Tu misión y la mia
by Yess Twilight Cullen
Summary: Robert y Kristen estan grabando la tercera parte de la fantastica saga. Y por cosas del destino son enviados hasta ahi. Ella para ayudar a Bella. Y el para ayudar a Edward. Formando un lio amoroso entre ellos. BXE/RXK ¡Dejen Reviews!¡Les gustara!
1. Prefacio

**Antes que nada los personajes que van a encontrar en esta magnífica historia son de la fantástica escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**La verdad con esta es mi segunda historia que llevaría, las dos en proceso de ser terminadas, espero y les encante mucho. La idea es muy buena y se creó asi de la nada, la verdad me encanto mesclar a las personas de la realidad con los personajes de aquella saga que nos cautivo a todas.**

**Léanla no se arrepentirán… Cuídense mucho**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIES! PLIS…**

**No queda más que… ¡A leer! XD**

*********************************************

…**.Tu misión y la mia….**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

************************

**PREFACIO.**

Los dos se encontraban camino hacia su próximo estrellato, asi grabando la tercera parte de la saga tan esperada de todos los tiempos. Los dos protagonistas se encontraban camino hacia su próxima grabación en el convertible de este, escuchando música y con un silencio agradable para ambos.

- Robert, recuerda que no podemos llegar tarde – Le aviso su compañera que se encontraba sentada al lado suyo.

- Kirsten solo cálmate, voy a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora… Imposible llegar tarde – La tranquilizo este, mientras respiraba resignado.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Chillo ella, abriendo los ojos como platos - ¡Nos quieres matar a ambos!

- Stewart ¿Quieres solo calmarte y dejar al conductor conducir? – Pregunto y ella asintió cruzándose de brazos.

- No tienes nada de diferencia entre Edward y tu, para mi te pareces mucho en el – Le susurro esta con su típica voz cuando se enojaba, pero el solo atino a reírse - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Pues de que tu tampoco tienes gran diferencia a Bella – Contraataco el mirándola como siempre le había gustado hacer.

- ¡Hey! Yo no tropiezo a cada cinco pasitos como ella – Le reprocho la chica pegándole en el hombro amistosamente.

- Yo lo que quise decir es que para mí… Las dos son hermosas – Le susurro el, para luego de medio minuto mirarla _"Ella siempre tan bella"_ Dijo para sus adentro.

- Gracias…- Se miraron y se sonrieron como siempre lo hacían en todo momento, pero el celular de del chico sonó, asi logrando interrumpir el perfecto momento.

- ¿Qué quieres Ashley? – Pregunto el dueño del celular a su amiga que le acababa de llamar, maldiciéndose a sí mismo el no haber apagado el celular un poco antes.

- Solo estoy vigilando de que no vallan hacer nada de travesura los dos pequeños – Se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea. Los dos se miraron.

- No pasa nada de lo que te puedes perder Ashley, asi que mejor deja de molestar – Respondió el con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios. Habeces pensaba, como se habían logrado meter mucho en sus papeles, que hasta actuaban como ellos fuera del set.

- ¡Además dice la jefa que se apuren, sin ustedes no podemos comenzar! – Se escucho una voz masculina gritar proveniente de la línea.

- Lo sabemos Kellan. ¡Pero aquí tu amigo me quiere matar de un infarto por venir conduciendo a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora! – Grito esta quejándose de su conductor en ese momento.

- Deja de quejarte Stewart – La regaño él, frunciendo el seño.

- ¡Los tortolitos están peleando! – Chillo otra voz proveniente de aquel aparato.

-¡Guarda silencio Jackson! – Lo regañaron ambos, para luego mirarse y asentirse mutuamente.

- Tenemos que colgar, nos vemos al rato – Dicho esto por parte de los dos, colgaron asi antes de escuchar reproches. Suspiraron.

- Habeces, desearía encontrarme dentro de la película que grabamos Robert – Susurro ella mirando por el parabrisas.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono el.

- La verdad, ahí en ese lugar todo es fantástico, es como un sueño hecho realidad y eso me encanta, además de que el amor siempre sale victorioso – Esta sonrió a la nada, pensando como seria aquella vida tan fantástica.

- Yo también lo deseo – Y dicho esto. El convertible se paro frenéticamente. - ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto a su acompañante un tanto consternado y preocupado.

- Si estoy genial, ¿Pero qué paso? – Esa era la pregunta que ambos se hacían, aparte de pensar que nunca llegarían a las grabaciones y serian chicos muertos.

- ¡Mira esa mujer! – Grito el, al instante los dos miraron hacia al frente, asi logrando visualizar una mujer de mayor edad, haciendo garabatos al aire y susurrando palabras inaudibles.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Se preguntaron ambos – Sera mejor averiguarlo – Los dos asintieron y se bajaron del convertible en el que se encontraban, acercándose lentamente hacia aquella persona que los miraba fijamente.

- Pauso, Reno, Yuta, vedna a nostro consto… Llevadlos cons tigo ustledes… ¡Ahora! – Grito la mujer señalándolos y caminando hacia ellos.

- ¡Robert que está pasando! – Grito ella tratándose de acercarse a él, en medio de aquella ventisca que había salido de la nada… Pero fue detenida - ¡Robert!

- ¡Kirsten! ¡Kirsten! – Gritaba desesperado y sintiéndose débil, ambos cayeron debilitados, antes de lograr visualizar tres personas enfrente de ellos… Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Los dos pensaron que su muerte había llegado, pero no sabían cual equivocados estaban, aquellas personas normales, personas comunes, sin ningún atisbo de maldad, eran los que irían en nombre de su ayuda. Y por eso su misión había empezado, asi viajando a la vida en que ellos desearon.

En busca de Aventura… Amor… Odio… Peleas… Cariño y sobre todo **Esperanza.**

Aquella que nunca se debía de perder.

******************************************************

**Espero y les guste mucho mi nueva historia. La verdad es que la idea surgió y me permití crear la historia basada en ella. Aparte de que la idea es muy buena y temia que se me olvidara…**

**Léanla se que les gustara.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen.**


	2. ¡Nos metimos en la pelicula!

**Antes de que nada, los personajes que saldrán aquí, les pertenezca a la fantástica escritora, Stephenie Meyer, la amamos.**

**Con algunas objeciones de la historia, no pretendo borrarla, la verdad solo espero que les guste mucho y puedan disfrutar leerla todos y todas. Pero si me piden borrarla los de la página Fanfiction la tendré que borrar, ya que dicen que es malo hacer que los personajes de la vida real, entren en la fantasía de las películas junto con los personajes de esta.**

**Y con el conjuro del prefacio, el que la viejita conjuro para que **_**Robert y Kirsten**_** fueran a parar dentro de la película, fue hecho por que tiene mucho que ver en la historia más adelante, solo esperen, les aseguro que les gustara mucho. Por ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta magnífica historia. Disfrútenlo.**

**No queda más que… ¡A leer! XD**

*********************************************

…**.Tu misión y la mia….**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

************************

Primer Capitulo

¡Nos metimos en la película!

Kirsten POV

Me desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, me dolía todo el cuerpo y además sentía muchas nauseas. Inmediatamente forcé mi mente a recordar, tenía que recordar ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Mire a mi alrededor y vi un gran bosque hermoso, unas casas enfrente de nosotros… ¿Esperen nosotros? ¡Robert!

- ¡Robert! ¡Robert! – Grite desesperadamente, lo empecé a buscar con la mirada, tratando de encontrarlo, el tenía que estar bien - ¡Robert...! – Volví a gritar pero mi voz se apago por los inoportunos sollozos, no puede pasarla nada, rápidamente me pare y di tres pasos hacia atrás tropezándome con algo en el suelo. Caí - ¡Auch!

Me voltie sobre mis talones para encontrarme con el cuerpo tirado de mi mejor amigo, lo mire horrorizada pensando lo peor.

- ¡Robert! ¡Pattinson ¡ - Lo zarandee un poquito no tratando de ser brusca, pero creo que falle en el intento ya que le rompí un poco de su playera.

- ¿Me llaman? – Pregunto incorporándose y abriendo los ojos. Lo abrase, con tal fuerza y cariño que me permití tal cual, volver a llorar en su pecho, si le hubiera pasado algo yo…

- Rob, me asústate mucho – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos que me hipnotizaban cada vez que los miraba, tan hermosos y brillantes.

- Lo lamento pequeña – Me acaricio mi cabello – Pero ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto al momento en que ambos nos parábamos y mirábamos hacia todos lados.

- ¿Es forks? – Susurre confundida - ¡Es forks! – Atine dándole en el blanco, no podía confundirme de lugar después de grabar siempre aquí, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Yo no me acuerdo de haber llegado – Me dijo Robert – Además esa viejita fue las que nos trajo aquí.

- Robert hay que llamar a los chicos – Sonreí por mi fabulosa idea, Kirsten eres demasiado inteligente.

- Dice que el teléfono no existe – Que inteligente resulte – No existe el de Ashley, Nikki, Jackson, Kellan ni el de nadie ¡Estamos solos! – Grito desesperado a los cuatro vientos.

- Solo cálmate, respira y… - Pero no pude seguir calmándolo por que una voz conocida para nosotros grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡Bella! –Esa voz yo la conozco ¿Billy? _**(N/A: es el nombre del actor que hace el papel del padre de Bella, por si no se acordaban XD) **_Me voltie para ver aquella persona que gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le propinaban.

- ¡Billy! – Grito mi compañero feliz, corriendo para abrasarlo.

Los mire sorprendida a lo lejos, Billy estaba vestido como en el papel de Charlie, ¿Ya estábamos grabando? Me mire de pies a cabeza, yo no venia vestida como Bella, venia como Kirsten, pero ¿Qué hacia Billy asi?

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! – Volvió a gritar mirándome fijamente. Estaba ¿Enojado? ¿Pero yo que he hecho ahora?

- ¿Me dices a mi? – Me señale a mi misma un poco confundida, mientras él se acercaba a pasos firmes. Lo mire detenidamente, este hombre se ha vuelto loco.

- ¡Si jovencita te hablo a ti! - ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! Está rotundamente loco, no tiene el derecho de gritarme, el ser buenos amigos de grabación no le da derecho a tratarme asi. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Robert se acercaba a nosotros confundido al igual que yo, valla por lo menos no era la única.

- ¿Billy que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya estamos grabando? – Lo cuestiono Robert poniendo la mirada de bicho raro.

- ¿Quién es Billy? ¡Aquí no hay ningún Billy, yo me llamo Charlie y soy el padre de Bella! – Me señalo ¿Me señalo? ¡A mí! El piensa que soy Bella.

- Yo no soy Bella, yo soy Kirsten - Le dije detenidamente, tanto que parecí uno de esos doctores que le hablan a los enfermos mentales en un psiquiátrico.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías Bella! - ¡Yo no soy Bella! Haber díganme que está pasando aquí, no lo entiendo, la viejita nos dijo unas raras palabras, si de eso si me acuerdo, luego parece que me dormí ¿Me dormí? Si creo que sí, es lo más lógico que encuentro ahorita para explicarme a mi misma lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.

- ¡Maldición ella no es Bella! Es Kirsten – Exploto gritando Robert.

- Sabes Edward, si antes no te dejaba para que estuvieras al lado de mi hija ¡Ahorita menos! – ¿Esperen Edward? Está confundiendo a Robert con Edward, eso es imposible.

- Yo no soy Edward, yo interpreto el papel de Edward en las películas– Suspiro Robert mirándome con confusión. Me encogí de hombros.

- Además antes te veías mas decente, ahorita pareces drogado – Ahí estalle en carcajadas, ¿Drogado? Por dios… A Billy pareció gustarle porque también se puso a reír junto con migo.

- No le encuentro la gracia – Susurro enojado mi amigo, pare de reírme, me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla, en forma de disculpas.

- Nada de besitos enfrente de mí Bella - ¿Besitos? Pero si Robert y yo nunca nos besamos. La verdad creo que Billy se toma muy enserio el papel de Charlie – Sera mejor entrar a la casa vamos.

Me jalo del brazo y me empezó a guiar hacia la casa de Bella y Charlie. ¿Enserio pretende que durmamos ahí? Si solo es un escenario para la película. Billy enserio se volvió loco.

- ¡Y yo me quedo aquí! – Grito Robert a lo lejos, con los brazos cruzados.

- Tu vete con tu familia Edward, con los Cullen – Hablo Billy dirigiéndose a mi amigo que casi se muere de un infarto al oír tal estupidez.

- ¡Los Cullen no existen!

- Bella – Me llamo – Hay mejores novios, esta Mike Newton, el parece un buen chico, además te quiere mucho.

- ¿Qué? – Le dije un poco mareada, todo me daba vueltas, todo era muy confuso, todo estaba de cabezas ¡Nada está bien aquí! Cerré los ojos, para asi no volver abrirlos. ¡Solo hasta cerciórame que estaba de vuelta en mi mundo!

Además…

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Yo no me merezco esto, algo anda mal, yo no soy Bella, ni Robert es Edward y Billy se volvió loco, este no es mi mundo. Si es verdad ¡Este no es mi mundo!

- Kirsten… Kirsten – Robert, ese es Robert.

- ¿Qué me paso? – Pregunte, por favor que me despierte y díganme que todo es un sueño, un feo y horroroso sueño.

- Kirsten, que bueno que te despertaste – Me dijo, para luego abrasarme.

- ¿Me desperté? – Mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en el cuarto de Bella. ¡Estaba en la escenografía del cuarto de Bella! Busque las cámaras, ¿Dónde están las cámaras? Deben de haber cámaras aquí.

- No hay cámaras y por algún estúpido motivo estamos metidos en el cuarto de Bella, además me tuve que meter por la ventana, ya que Billy se volvió loco y no me dejaba entrar a su casa – Dijo lo ultimo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Me pare de la cama y mire detenidamente el pequeño y cómodo cuarto, camine hacia la ventana… Aquella donde siempre me paraba para mirar fijamente a Edward cuando grabábamos, aquella que mostraba un bonito escenario de la majestuosa naturaleza de Forks. Luego me enfoque en mirar todas las fotos que se encontraban en un estante, calculándolo había como unas diez.

En todas salía una muy feliz Bella, mi personaje, nunca me imagine afrontar esta situación y ahora que la vivía no sabía qué hacer.

- Esta foto nos la tomamos aquella vez que terminamos de grabar crepúsculo – Susurre con melancolía, mirando la foto que se encontraban en esos momentos en mi mano, donde solo salíamos Robert y yo.

- Sales muy bien – Sentí su aliento tocar mu cuello. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al instante, síntoma de que me encontraba nerviosa.

- Robert, no lo entiendes, estamos en otro mundo, este no es nuestro mundo, Billy dice ser Charlie y nos confunde con Bella su hija y a ti con Edward – Trate de explicarme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo empezando a caminar por toda la pequeña habitación – Lo que quieres decir es que… ¿Este no es nuestro mundo?

Asentí rápidamente - ¡Sí!

- Pero eso es imposible, porque ¿A dónde nos envió? – Pregunto a la nada, lo mire, se veía tan bien mientras pensaba, mientras caminaba durativamente como si fuera a descifrar un crucigrama - ¿Kirsten me escuchas?

- Si claro, solo pienso en algunas cosas. – _Como por ejemplo tu._

_- _¡Bella! – Me grito desde la planta de abajo Billy - ¡Te llaman por teléfono!

- ¿A mí? ¡Pueden ser los chicos! – Chille corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero no supe ni cuándo y cómo fue, que al momento de descender el cuarto escalón. Caí - ¡Maldición!

- Bella ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto con voz preocupada Billy.

Lo mire y por mi mejilla se deslizo una pequeña y solitaria lagrima, no sé porque paso, pero el ver a Billy tan preocupado por mí, me lleno de sentimiento, el en verdad parecía mi padre y lo quería como tal.

- Si estoy bien, solo fue un resbalón – Pude mirar que me había traído en brazos hasta la sala y me había colocado en el sillón. ¿Desde cuándo yo tan torpe? Hoy sería la segunda vez en el día.

Me ofreció el teléfono – Ten, te llama Jacob.

- ¡¿Jacob?! - Mi respiración se agito y me agarre fuertemente al mueble - ¿Qué dices que dijiste? – Chille sonoramente.

- ¿Bella te encuentras ahí? – Escuche la voz de Taylor proveniente del aparato que llevaba en manos.

- ¿Ja… Jacob? – Tartamudee con miedo - ¿Eres tú? ¿O eres Taylor? Porque déjame decirte que esas bromitas tontas no me gustan.

- Bella, soy yo Jake, solo te llamaba para saber si te habías ido a Volteara junto con Alice - ¿Volterra? Yo que quiero ver con Volterra y menos con ¡Alice! Porque ella no existe.

- No, yo no fui en ningún momento hacia ese lugar – Le dije confundida, al momento de mirar como Robert bajaba las escaleras a escondidas de Billy y se situaba enfrente de mí.

- Que bueno – Lo escuche suspirar – La verdad me había preocupado mucho si hubieras salido corriendo en busca de Edward…

- ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?, yo no de que hablas ¡No se dé que habla todo el mundo aquí! – Le grite por el teléfono a todo lo que podía, me harte, me canse, ya no aguanto ¿¡Que diablos pasa aquí?!

Por unos segundos cerré los ojos tratándome de calmar, sentí a Robert sentarse a lado mío y sobarme la espalda lentamente. Lo mire y le sonreí, sabía que no estaba sola en esto, que él estaba con migo, como siempre lo hacía desde aquella vez que nos conocimos.

- Bella, solo cálmate – La voz de Taylor, bueno Jacob, me trajo a la realidad – Solo te quería decir que aquí estoy para apoyarte, no te dejes vencer solo por saber que Edward se fue a Volterra a matarse solo por ti… El se lo merecía luego de abandonarte, además estarás mejor conmigo.

- Bueno Jake me tengo que ir, al parecer Charlie quiere la cena, cuídate – Rápidamente le colgué, dando gracias a dios por llegar a sonar tan convincente en esa rara oración, al menos para mí era rara, solo por el llegar a pronunciar algo que ni siquiera llevo a cabo en mi vida diaria, eso solo lo había dicho en las películas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Por un minuto me había olvidado de Robert.

- Quiero decirte algo, pero antes ponte cómodo – Lo vi alzar su típica ceja en modo de confusión, me prepare mentalmente para poder explicar lo que pasaba.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que deseamos antes de ver a la viejita? – Le pregunte y el solo asintió, muy bien Kirsten, vas bien – Bueno pues se cumplió.

- ¡Entonces lo que paso es que nos metimos en la película! –Dicho esto salto del sillón mirando a todos lados - ¿Saldremos de aquí?

- No lo sé, y por la llamada que acabo de recibir, estamos en medio del final de luna nueva y el inicio de eclipse, asi que vamos a investigar que pasa – Solo espero poder salir ilesa de aquí, la verdad no pretendo envolverme en problemas como Bella, con licántropos, vampiros… ¡Dios mío, me quiero morir!

- ¡Estamos en la película! – Grito desesperado, sin percatarse que un Billy, que aquí es Charlie lo miraba muy furioso. Estábamos en problemas, muy serios problemas.

******************************************

**Espero y les guste el primer capítulo, la verdad me mate haciéndolo, tengo mucha tarea y espero actualizar pronto.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Me dejaron bastantes al ser el primer capítulo, cuídense mucho.**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS XD.**


	3. Ocupando el lugar de Bella

**Antes que nada los personajes de esta historia son de la fantástica escritora: Stephenie Meyer, la amamos.**

**GRACIAS A:**

_zUnAkOCulLeNdEpAtTiinsOn_**: Mil gracias por apoyarme en mi historia y de poderte tomar tu tiempo el leerla. ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad me alegra que me apoyes en estos precisos momentos, tú también cuentas conmigo. XD.**

_Chiiocullen:_** Gracias por leer mis dos historias. Cuídate mucho y espero ver tus reviews en todo lo que resta de esta historia. Espero te guste mucho esta capitulo.**

_Mariiale: _**Gracias por leer mi historia. Yo también leer tus traducciones. Cuídate.**

_Peritha 12:_** Mil gracias por ser mi primer reviews, la verdad eso me alegra mucho. Te mega quiero. Bye cuídate**

**No queda más que… ¡A leer! XD**

*********************************************

…**.Tu misión y la mia….**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

************************

Segundo Capitulo

"Ocupando el lugar de Bella"

**Kristen POV**

- ¡Bella, te he dicho que Edward no puede entrar a la casa a estas horas! – Resonaban todavía los acelerados y enojados gritos de Charlie en mi cabeza.

No había podido creerlo, y ahora que lo vivo, no lo creía, radicalmente, me mataba pensando en cómo mi vida había cambiado en menos de medio día.

Ya que ahora me encontraba aparentando ser otra persona, nada que ver conmigo e imaginándome estar en otro lugar. Simple y sencillamente esto era ¡Estúpido! Cuantas veces debía decirle a Billy que yo no soy Bella ¡Yo no soy Bella! Me llamo Kristen Stewart.

- ¿Qué voy hacer? No lo sé – Suspire, levantándome de la cama, ya habían pasado dos días, dos tormentosos días, desde que Robert y yo, nos habíamos metido aquí. En este feo sueño, porque quería creer que era un sueño ¿Era un sueño verdad?

- ¿Dormiste bien? – Me pregunto Robert al ver que me dirigía hacia el baño, mientras se levantaba y estiraba todo su cuerpo.

- Dormí mejor que tu – Dije para luego reírme de él. Sabía que eso ayudaría a calmar un poco los nervios. Ya que el verlo dormir en una mecedora, poco cómoda, que digo, nada cómoda, era para poderle tomar una foto. ¡Donde esta mi cámara cuando se le necesita!

- Que chistosita me resultas ahora.

Desde la noche pasaba, había estado escondiendo a Robert en mi cuarto, con temor de que Billy no lo encontrara y lo matase vivo. Si es que eso se puede.

La verdad, no me atrevería a dejar a mi pobre amigo dormir en la calle como un vagabundo, asi que decidí meterlo en el cuarto de Bella. De todos modos, hoy partiríamos juntos hacia la única escuela de Forks.

- ¿Cómo le aremos en la escuela? –Me pregunto, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- La verdad, solo pensaba en dejarme guiar – Respondí tratando de aguardar la calma. No quería en esos momentos, llevar acabo uno de mis muchos desates nerviosos.

- ¡Bella va a pasar por ti Mike Newton! – Me grito desde la planta de abajo Charlie. Tenía que llamarlo por su nombre, solo asi lograríamos salir de aquí y podríamos investigar qué es lo que paso.

- Tu no iras con Mike Newton a ningún lado – Dijo enojado Robert ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado? Acaso… ¡Ni pensarlo! Kristen deja ya de alucinar.

- ¿Por qué te enojas? Habíamos quedado en tratar de investigar lo que pasa, asi que me iré a la escuela con Mike Newton – Decidí, al momento en que me introducía al baño para poderme dar una duchar. Tal vez eso me reconfortaba un poco.

- ¡Y con qué voy yo a la escuela! – Me regaño. Podía saber lo que cruzaba ahora por su mente_ "Kristen es una mala amiga"_

- ¡Pues puedes irte en tu Volvo! – Dije carcajeándome de toda felicidad. Un poco de diversión cada mañana no hace mal a nadie. Y más si se trata de la desgracia ajena de mi querido amigo Robert. ¡Ha!

Mientras me bañaba, me detuve a pensar, que podría pasar hoy en todo el día, ya que no conocía mucha información de la vida de Bella. Se supone que ella está en Italia "Volterra" y los demás Cullen desaparecidos, asi que nadie nos puede descubrir. ¡Bien un peso menos de encima!

Solo nos queda investigar lo que pasa y irnos antes de que los Cullen y Bella regresen. ¡Bah! Eso será pan comido. Ahora Kristen, solo alístate como Bella lo hace y pasaras como una doble de ella. ¡Vamos tu puedes!

- Me imagino que Charlie ya se fue a su trabajo – Le avise a Robert, volteándome a mirarlo fijamente.

- Eres idéntica a Bella – Me dijo sonriéndome. Ambos sabíamos que hoy debía ocupar el lugar de Bella.

- Eso esperaba, solo hay que tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Solo quiero decirte que tu no iras a la escuela.

- ¡¿Qué!? – Grito - ¿Por qué no? Ni creas que me voy a quedar aquí solo ¿O sí? – Alzó su típica ceja y me cuestiono con los ojos.

- Numero uno: Tú no te pareces nada a Edward… Numero dos: No pretenderás maquillarte como Edward… Numero tres: Los demás Cullen no están aquí, no puedes andar solo, asi que te quedaras aquí jovencito.

- Genial, me aburriré todo el día aquí – Se cruzo de brazos enojado y empezó a bajar los escalones junto conmigo. Pero al cuarto escalón tropecé.

- ¡Hey! Cuidado Bella – Me sostuvo mi amigo antes de que pudiera quedar estampado, mi bello rostro en el frio y duro suelo.

- Gracias, de no ser por ti, me rompo… - Levante mi vista. Pero inmediatamente supe que fue mala idea ¡Mala idea! ¡Mala idea! Ya que enfrente de mí, tenía sus hermosos orbes color esmeralda mirándome intensamente. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado pegados para mi gusto. Y eso me encantaba. Me sentía a flotar, sintiendo rápidamente el hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, reclamando por él. Su rostros a menos de diez centímetros del mio y sosteniendo ambos una sonrisa de pura felicidad en nuestros rostros.

- ¡¿Bella?! - ¿Eh? ¿Quién es Bella? Oh, disculpen, esa soy yo. Creo que Mike ya está aquí.

- Me tengo que ir, regresare pronto, lo prometo – Susurre en su oído y lentamente me tuve que despegar de él. ¡No quería hacerlo! Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, a pesar de que mi conocimiento en esto del amor, era poco, sabía que con Robert. Lo tenía todo.

- Cuídate Bella – Se despidió de mi, dándome un pequeño y corto beso en mi mejilla derecha.

- Igualmente – Camine hacia la puerta mirando hacia el suelo, ya que mis dos mejillas, habían adquirido un penoso color carmín. ¿Han pensando que inoportunos son los sonrojos? Pues yo sí.

- ¡Bella! – Mi cuerpo instantáneamente sintió dos grandes brazos alrededor de mi, agarrándome en un abraso muy, pero muy largo.

- ¿Mike? Ya me puedes soltar – Dije sintiendo la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

- Lo siento, es que tenía tiempo que no te veía – Me sonrió – Cuando los demás chicos te vean, también se van a alegrar.

- Oh genial – Más abrazos.

Nos introducimos en el carro y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

En todo el camino, Mike no paro de platicarme, todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia. ¿Qué no traía un botón de Off? Sonreí, al imaginarme asi a Mike. Pude mirar todo el paisaje de Forks un poco más tranquila, la verdad era muy hermoso, frio, pero hermoso. Tenía un toque de misterio y a la vez de tranquilidad. Me vino a la mente, la push.

- Mike ¿Cuándo van a la push? – Pregunte interrumpiéndolo en su cuarto discurso.

- ¡Oh si! Se me había olvidado decirte, iremos mañana. Ya que será un día soleado – Genial. Simplemente ¡Genial! Podría ir e investigar un poco con ayuda de Jacob.

- ¿Les importaría so voy?

- ¡Claro mi Bella! Puedes venir cuando desees - ¿Mi bella? ¡Pero que le pasa a este tipo! Bufe, la verdad odio a los chicos como él. Como se atreve a llamarme mi Bella, como si fuera de su propiedad.

- Gracias Mike – Agradecí, controlando mi voz, para que saliera amable. Voltie a ver el paisaje y me asombre de ver la escuela enfrente de nosotros. Ya habíamos llegado.

- Que maravilla – Susurre viendo fascinada a toda la gente de ese lugar. Todo esto era hermoso, la escuela no era tan grande, pero era curiosa. Y siempre yo había sido curiosa ya que me encantaba pasar cosas como esta. Recordándolo mejor, Bella en estos momentos tendría una cara de angustia y miedo. ¡Vamos Kristen! Es hora de actuar. Como si fuera difícil.

- Bella, deja de poner esa cara, alégrate de poder volver a ver a tus amigos – Me dijo Mike, mientras me introducía adentro de la escuela.

- ¿Por qué todo mundo te mira? – Le pregunte.

- A mi no me miran, te miran a ti - ¡Que dices que dijiste! ¡Me miran a mí! Pero yo que he hecho nada ahora. ¿Es que todo el mundo tiene que ver con Bella? Pobre.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte.

- Se han corrido muchos rumores, de ti y los Cullen - ¿Los Cullen? Se supone que nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido en Volterra.

- ¿Qué rumores? – Volví a preguntar, al momento en que nos parábamos de caminar.

- ¿Qué curiosita eres? Eh – Me miro y luego lo volvió a hacer hacia los dos lados, vigilando que nadie pudiese escuchar – Se rumora que tu, te había escapado de tu casa, para buscar a Cullen.

- ¿Yo buscar a Cullen? – No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué no solo dice el nombre y no el apellido?

- Que te habías ido a buscar a Edward – Abrí los ojos como plato. ¡Yo me había ido a buscar a Edward! Y ahora me encontraba aquí. Maldición, Bella, no podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. ¿Y ahora que hago? Pensé que ellos, no lo sabían.

- Sera mejor que bus que mi clase, adiós – Dije alejándome de él, a paso rápido - ¡Y gracias por traerme! – Le grite agradeciéndole, es un buen chico de todos modos.

Tarde más de diez minutos en encontrar mi aula, pero finalmente llegue, un poco retrasada, pero había llegado. Me senté y abrí el libro en la página que el profesor había indicado. Trate de poner atención a la clase, pero me era imposible teniendo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

¿Cuándo regresara Bella? Esa era la pregunta que revoloteaba en toda mi mente, tenía que pensar con la ayuda de Robert, el cómo poder salir de aquí, sin que nadie sospeche lo sucedido. Todo por culpa del maldito rumor. ¿Qué acaso los chismosos no tienen vida social? Ahora todo está más difícil de lo pensado, ya todos están enterados de lo que hico Bella. ¡Tengo que investigar cuando vuelve!

- Esa es la tarea jóvenes – Dicho esto el profesor, el timbre sonó en toda la escuela, anunciando la llegada del receso. ¿Dónde queda el comedor? Tonta Kristen, que no ves que todo mundo se dirige hacia esa puerta del fondo. Suspire derrotadamente, ya me estoy volviendo loca.

- ¡Bella regresaste! – Chico una voz a mis espaldas agarrándome desprevenida, mientras me giraba y me regalaba un buen abrazo.

- ¿Ángela? – Pregunte un poco confundida.

- ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de tu mejor amiga? – Negué con la cabeza a punto de explotar ¿Había dicho, ya regresaste? ¡Ya regresaste! Acaso ella sabía de…

- ¿De dónde regresa Ángela? –Pregunte un poco tímida, de no echar todo a perder.

- Tonta Bella, ayer me habías llamado para decirme que hoy regresarías de Volteara, te tu viaje con Edward – Me sonrió – Y que te habías quedado de ver con el aquí.

- ¡¿Qué!? – Grite ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! Es una mentira ¡Es una mentira! Cálmate Kristen, cálmate y respira profundamente.

Ellos no pueden haber regresado ya. Simple y sencillamente ¡No pueden! Se los prohíbo. Mis nervios se hicieron presentes, ella había dicho que me había quedado de ver con Edward aquí. ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿A qué hora? Dios mio, ayúdame. Que hago ¡Que hago! Piensa, razona.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntaba una y otra vez Ángela. Pero mi garganta se había secado y me era imposible articular cualquier palabra en estos momentos.

Temblaba, todo mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de no saber qué hacer, yo no estaba preparada para estos riesgos. Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en estado de shock, formulando mi escape de este lugar. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Si ¡Eso! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Vamos Kristen mueve tus piernas ¡Muévelas! Primero una y luego la otra.

Empecé a hiperventilar y a sentir mis pulmones explotar en mil pedacitos, mis piernas no respondían, parecían pegadas al piso e imposible moverlas. ¿Ahora qué hago?

- Correr – Susurre ante la idea. ¡Corre Kristen! ¡Corre!

Mire hacia todos lados buscando la salida hacia el exterior, rápidamente vi la puerta de entrada abierta y no dude ni un segundo lanzarme hacia ella, como si de eso significase toda mi existencia. Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que me era posible en esos momentos de desesperación, sin olvidar mencionar que varias veces estuve a punto de caer al suelo.

- No te caigas, no te caigas, no te caigas – Me repetía una y otra vez – Vamos Kristen apúrate, sal de aquí – Sonreí feliz, de poder ver a medio metro la puerta abierta para que saliese de ese infierno que estaba viviendo. ¡Esta cerca! ¡Esta cerca! Si lo logre, al fin, lo logre. ¡Salí de aquí sin ser vista por…!

- ¿Bella? – Pare bruscamente de correr. Tan bruscamente, que no pude impedir tropezarme y verme en medio segundo tirada en el suelo - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo…? – Abrí los ojos viendo que no se hacía presente el dolor causado, claramente contra el golpe que me debí haber hecho en el suelo. Sintiendo unas manos demasiadas frías y duras situadas en mi cintura, agarrándome firmemente – Edward.

- ¿Bella, que te pasa? – Mi corazón, casi se desboca al oírlo pronunciar el nombre de su amada, la que yo ahora estaba ocupando su lugar. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Él es…!

- Eres hermoso – Susurre mirándolo en todo su esplendor. El solo me pudo sonreír deslumbrándome como siempre lo había con su Bella. Espero que Robert se encuentre sin problemas en estos momentos.

*****************************************************

**Espero y les haya gustado mucho la historia. Cuídense mucho**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen**

**Plis pasen a mi otra historia **_"Ella, la profecía"_** Se que les va a gustar mucho.**

**XOXO.!***


	4. Problemas con: Bella y Edward

**¡HEY!**

**Antes que nada, quiero decirles que estos personajes, le pertenecen a la fantástica escritora: Stephenie Meyer. **

**GRACIAS A:**

_Maria Alice Cullen: _**La verdad para que te enteres si Edward, se enamorada de Kristen, lee la historia y lee también la NOTA, de la parte de abajo Okis, pero lo que si te aseguro, es que va haber mucha confusión, por parte de ambos. Gracias por leer mi historia.**

_Missju:_** Hey ¿Cómo adivinaste que Robert y Bella, saldrían en este capitulo? Jajaja, espero verte hasta que la historia culmine y ver tus reviews. ¡Cuídate!**

_ZUnAkOcUlLeNdEpAtTiiiNsOn: _**Mil gracias, por apoyarme en mis dos historias chica, la verdad, me encanta tenerte aquí de lectora. Me ayudas mucho con tus consejos. ¡Mil gracias! Cuídate mucho y sabes que yo también te apoyo en todo ¡Amiga! ¿Por qué somos amigas cierto? **

_Estela:_** Gracias por pasarte a leer la historia, espero verte pronto. Cuídate.**

_Peritha12: _**Hola ¡Espero verte todos los capítulos y tu reviews! La verdad, muchas gracias por todo y por apoyarme, cuando tengas duda o preguntas, házmelas. ¡Cuídate y besitos! **

_Anfitrite: _**Y si como tú dices, la neta, esta historia va a estar llena de problemas por parte de todos. También espero verte con tus reviews, y que te cuides muchote. **

_¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS!_

**No queda más que… ¡A leer! XD**

*********************************************

…**.Tu misión y la mia….**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

************************

Segundo Capitulo

"**Problemas con: Bella y Edward"**

**Robert POV.**

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición! Me harta cuando siempre Kristen se sale con la suya. Ahora, por su estupenda culpa, me encontraba sin hacer nada. Aburrido. Solo en la casa de Bella. ¿Ahora que hago? Esperar.

-Que aburrido – Susurre, pasando mi mano por mi despeinada cabellera.

Vamos Robert, piensa que puedes hacer, son apenas las 10 de la mañana y Kristen no regresara, hasta la 1. Excelente, ella sale a divertirse, mientras que Robert, se queda aquí encerrado como si fuese un Vampiro.

Gire mi cabeza mirando hacia todos lados. La **primera** y mejor opción es salir de aquí y regresar antes de que Kristen llegue y asi no pasar un día de pleno aburrimiento. La **segunda** es esperarla sin hacer nada. Pero, pensándolo bien ¿Adonde me dirigiré?

- ¡Maldición! – Me estoy enojando y eso no me va ayudar en nada. Sera mejor que me calme. Mejor pienso en Kristen.

¿Cómo le irá ahora? Espero y no se meta en problemas, es lo que menos necesitamos.

Suspire con cansancio. ¿Es que acaso nunca saldremos de aquí? De esta estúpida pesadilla, que solo nos hace la vida más imposible, la verdad ya tenía demasiado con Kellan y Jackson. En las grabaciones, no se cansaban de hacerme la vida imposible. De pensar que ahora no es su culpa.

- ¿Ellos se estarán dando cuenta de nuestra desaparición? – Me pregunte a mí mismo. Esa era una de las tantas dudas, que invadían y revoloteaban mi mente en estos momentos. ¿Nos estarán buscando? ¿O nos remplazaran con otros actores? - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

De mi pudiera haberme seguido quedándome en mis pensamientos, de no ser, por un ruidoso rechinar de una puerta al abrirse. ¿Quién será? Decidí investigar por mi propia cuenta, y camine decidido hacia la persona que acababa de entrar a la casa.

- Que cansancio, ahora solo quiero darme una ducha – Era una mujer ¿Kristen? Esa voz era de ella, pero, ahora se encontraba en la escuela, ¿Cómo puede están en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? A menos que… Pare de caminar. ¡Estoy en problemas!

- Silencio – Dije demasiado bajo para que me pudiese haber escuchado, asi que comencé a retroceder de donde había venido. Pero en mi intento hice el ruido. ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qui… Quien anda ahí? – Pregunto con su voz temblorosa y temerosa. Escuche como a paso lento, se iba acercando a mi ubicación ¡Vamos Robert muévete!- ¡Quien anda ahí!

En el camino logre visualizar como agarro un paraguas que se encontraba junto a ella, y asi un poco más segura avanzó pegada a la pared, e inclinándose un poco, para poder ver mejor. La escuche tropezar en el camino y no pude reprimir a tiempo un risita, que se me escapo, dando el paradero de donde me encontraba. ¡Genial Robert, genial!

- ¡¿De qué te ríes bastardo?! – Grito hecha una furia. Sí que es idéntica a Kristen. ¡Robert deja de pensar en ella! ¡Y lógrate concentrar en que la otra Bella no te encuentre!

- ¿Charlie eres tú? Porque déjame decirte que estoy no es divertido – Pregunto y juro haberla sentido temblar a mi lado. Retrocedí cuatro pasos más y la imite en pegarme hacia la pared. Aguantando la respiración, la vi pasar a mi lado, dirigiéndose a la sala. ¡Es hora de salir de aquí!

Me arme de valor y camine hacia la puerta. Sabía que tenía que salir lo más rápido posible, para que ella no se volteara y me mirase tratando de escapar. Asi que con determinación, gire la manija de la puerta, que para mi desgracia, hico ruido al moverla. ¡Que hoy es el día de mala suerte para Robert!

- ¿Edward? – Pregunto cayendo en cuenta, de la fugitiva mirada que me clavaba ella, a mis espaldas.

- No soy Edward – Le respondí tratando de que no saliera disparada del miedo.

- Deja de jugar. ¿Cómo no puedes ser Edward si tienes la misma voz? ¡Vamos! – La voz. Debo aceptarlo, estoy perdido. Estoy muerto y sin escapatoria. Ahora que hago, darme la vuelta tal vez.

- Hola – Le salude, dando mi mejor sonrisa. Ojala y lo tome bien. Pero mi sonrisa rápidamente fue sustituida por una mueca de horror, al ver su cara contraída por la confusión. ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Vamos Robert piensa!

Imagínate que Kristen es Vampiro y del día para el otro, la vez como humana ¿Cómo reaccionarias? ¡Fatal! ¡Horrible!

- ¿Tu… Tú no eres…? – Pero su voz se quebró antes de terminar la oración. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, y ambos eso lo sabíamos. Además de estar temblando de pies a cabeza, de hiperventilar y tocarse su pecho, como si su corazón, fuese a explotar de un momento a otro. ¿Siempre ella es asi? Tan frágil. Tan humana.

- Eres igual a como te escribió Stephenie Meyer – Dije miradora detalladamente. No podía creerlo, el tener a Bella Swan en estos precisos momentos enfrente de mi ¡Era imposible! Nunca me imagine, encontrarme en esta situación, nunca en mi vida.

- ¡Que hiciste con mi Edward! – Fue lo último que grito antes de que saliera corriendo, para atraparla en mis brazos. ¡La mate! ¡La mate! ¡La mate!

- ¡La mate! Edward me va a matar – Agarre a Bella en mis brazos y con facilidad, la cargue y camine con ella, hacia el sillón. La coloque ahí, delicadamente y me aleje de ella.

- ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! – Me cuestionaba, mientras seguía inspeccionando a Bella con la mirada y caminaba de un lado a otro. La verdad nunca pensé que ella se desmayase en estos momentos. ¡Nunca pensé que fuese tan débil! Es que esta mujer parecía de porcelana, no sé como Edward puede estar siempre con ella y rescatándola como si de un súper héroe se tratase.

Y ahora a pensar que podría hacer, no quiero que venga Edward y me encuentre con Bella aquí desmayada_ "Edward, vengo de otro mundo y me tope con Bella por casualidad, perdóname por dártela asi de casi muerta, pero se impresiono al ver que tu y yo somos idénticos, casualidad de la vida ¿No crees?" _Por favor, esa la peor excusa que he planeado en toda mi vida. ¿Qué me está pasando?

- Mmm… Mmm – La mire como su fuese un bicho raro. Horrorizado me aleje lo mas que podía de ella y del sillón en donde se encontraba. Sabía que se estaba despertando y eso significaría que vendrían con ello, mas preguntas. A las cuales no tenía ninguna respuesta.

- Sera mejor que me salga de aquí.

- ¡A donde crees que vas! – Su grito, ocasionó que mis piernas pararan de caminar automáticamente, como si de una orden se tratase, y yo aquí era el esclavo. - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Robert Pattinson – Le dije, volteándome a verla.

- ¡Tú no eres Robert! Eres mi Edward – Dije acercándose más a mí. ¡Aléjate! ¡Retrocede! Ahora que sigue, tengo que convencerla que yo no soy Edward. ¡O si! Y como ayuda mucho, el parecido y la voz. Genial.

- No soy tu Edward, porque soy humano, no vampiro – Abrió los ojos como plato.

- ¡Sabes de los vampiros! – Chillo, mirándome con confusión - ¡Te enviaron los Vulturis! –

Maldición. ¿Ahora qué le digo? Rob, tu no sirves para esto. A ti te va la actuación.

- No me enviaron los Vulturis y por favor, déjame ir – Le rogué, hasta que limites he llegado, solo para que me deje ir. ¡Le estoy rogando! Teniendo en cuenta que puedo agarrarla y amarrarla, dejándola aquí. Sola.

- ¿No eres Edward?

- No soy Edward. Yo no soy de este mundo – Le respondí. ¡Robert vas muy rápido! Me regañe a mí mismo. Solo falta que se desmaye otra vez.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Me volvió a preguntar. Solo la estoy confundiendo más, sin mencionar que parecía que se haría polvo cuando menos te lo esperes. Esta chica te toma por sorpresa siempre. Pobre Edward. Suspire.

- Me tengo que ir – Camine, no aguantando más preguntas, mas estrés, mas nervios. ¡Me canse de todo! ¡Estoy arto!

- ¡Dime quien eres! – Me exigió, caminando hacia mí y obstruyéndome el paso – No te iras de aquí, hasta decirme ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Wow, esta chica tiene temperamento, después de su largo desmayo, me viene con exigencias ¿Pero que se cree? Sé que es la reina de Edward, pero no la mia.

- No te daré explicaciones, necesito ir a buscar a una amiga que está en… - ¡Oh por dios! Ella está en la escuela - ¿Dónde está tu Edward? – Le pregunte.

- Nos quedamos de ver en la escuela ¡Ahorita! Se me va hacer tarde – Grito de desesperación y corrió hacia su carro.

- ¡Voy contigo! –Grite también y corrí hacia ella, montándome en su camioneta.

- ¡Tu no iras conmigo! – Chillo enojada y cruzándose de brazos – Te pareces a Edward, pero en humano ¡¿Cómo quieres que tome esto?! Como un chiste de la vida ¿O qué?

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención – Me disculpe.

- ¡Lo lamento, solo eso! Casi me matas… - La interrumpí.

- Cuando casi te mata Edward, fue cuando se fue de aquí y te dejo… – Me calle, al decir información de más. La mire y vi que una solitaria y fea lagrima, rodaba por su mejilla. ¡Robert es que tú no sabes tratar a mujeres! Ahora por tu culpa está llorando.

- No llores – Le rogué, acercándome a ella y secando con mi dedo su lagrima, pero en vez de escucharme, lloro mas - ¡Hey! Deja de llorar por favor.

- Edward – Susurro el nombre de él, para luego sentirla llorar en mi pecho.

- Tranquila, todo está bien – Le dije contra su oído y la abrase, para darle apoyo.

- ¿Me dirás de dónde vienes? – Me pregunto, entre sollozos y mirándome con ojos de _"Tú tienes la culpa de que este, llorando. Asi que ¡Me dirás todo lo que sabes!" _¿Cómo decirle que no?

- Esta bien, solo trata de calmarte – Asintió contra mi pecho, y suspiro pesadamente. Solo esperaba que parara e llorar. Y que Kristen en estos momentos este mejor que yo. Anqué lo dudo mucho.

Ahora solo sabía que… Estaba en problemas con Bella.

***********************************************************

**Kristen POV**

_- ¿Bella, que te pasa? – Mi corazón, casi se desboca al oírlo pronunciar el nombre de su amada, la que yo ahora estaba ocupando su lugar. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Él es…!_

_- Eres hermoso – Susurre mirándolo en todo su esplendor. El solo me pudo sonreír deslumbrándome como siempre lo había con su Bella. Espero que Robert se encuentre sin problemas en estos momentos._

- ¿Soy hermoso? – Me cuestiono – Bella, estas un poco extraña ¿Algo anda mal? – Suspire feliz de saber que no puede leer mi mente. Una gran ayuda en estos momentos. Sin mencionar que su frío cuerpo me hacia estremecer, por el contacto.

- Solo, estoy feliz de verte – Reaccione, como lo hubiese hecho su Bella. Ahora solo queda despistarlo e irme con Robert, para poder desaparecer de aquí.

- Vamos a mi casa – Me agarro de la mano y me empezó a dirigir hacia la salida. Sé que quería salir de aquí ¡Pero no de la mano, de un vampiro! ¡Y menos de Edward Cullen! Yo estaba escapando de él.

- ¿A tu casa? – Pregunte, al momento en que veía su preciado volvo estacionado y afuera de este, se encontraba Alice recargada. Por lo menos alguien disfruta de todo esto. Ya que en su rostro cargaba una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

- ¡¡Bella!! – Grito y en menos de un segundo, se encontraba abrazándome. Kristen, ahora solo piensa en cómo puedes salir de esto. ¡Piensa ahora!

- Hola Alice – Le salude y sonreí lo mejor que pude ¡Oh por dios! Me olvide de que Alice, ve el futuro. ¿Sera que ya me vio a mí? ¿Ya vio a Robert?

- Bella, camina – Me dijo Edward con su deslumbrante sonrisa de medio lado. ¡Qué hermoso! Pobre de Bella, estar siendo deslumbrada por este hombre siempre, debe de ser horrible. La verdad no me lo puedo ni imaginar, el que piense sentirse poco cosa junto a este sexi vampiro. ¡Cualquiera lo puede sentir! ¿No creen?

- Lo siento – Camine y nos introducimos en el volvo. Genial. Y yo obviamente, estaba en el asiento del copiloto y eso significa, tener siempre la mirada de Edward, encima mio. Refunfuñe, ya que no todo era más fácil, debido a las risitas que se escuchaban desde atrás, producidas por: Alice.

- Me entere de que Newton, te trajo a la escuela – Susurro Edward, apretando su mandíbula. ¿Está enojado? ¿Acaso es malo eso? ¡Oh si! Bella, es su novia. Pero ¿Ahora qué le digo?

- Mi camioneta no funciono – Susurre igualmente apenada y con un atisbo de felicidad, al llegar a actuar como Bella. Como si eso fuese difícil. No por algo, hago su papel.

- Hablaremos de esto luego – Escuche decir a Edward, con tono frio y serio, al momento en que aparcaba su carro enfrente de su casa, bajándose y caminando para abrirme la puerta. Alice aprovecho para susurrarme algo, rápido en el oído.

- Esta celoso. Sera mejor que inventes una buena excusa – Dicho esto, salió del carro con una sonrisa en su rostro y entro en la casa. Dejándome sola con Edward. ¿Celoso?

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunte, temiendo que se diera cuenta que yo no fuese su Bella. No quería llegar a pensar, que le había dicho a ella que después de clases vendrían a su casa. Ni me lo imagino.

- Ya lo veras – Fue lo único que me dijo, luego que entráramos a la casa y me encontrara con toda la familia, esperando por nosotros. Tan perfectos como siempre. Suspire, pidiendo a gritos poder controlarme en esta situación.

- Bella querida – Me abraso Esme, dándome la bienvenida – Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo – Agradeció con mucha felicidad. Me imagino, que lo salvo Bella, de cuando se iba a entregar a los Vulturis ¿No es asi? Porque si no es asi, ¡Avísenme de que hablan!

- No fue nada – Agache mi cabeza, al sentir mis mejillas arder. Rápidamente mi conciencia se encargo de decirme que este no era el lugar a donde pertenecía. Como deseaba estar con Robert en estos momentos.

- Que gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo – Dijo Carlisle, saludándome gentilmente – Y lamentamos, habernos ido sin decirte nada.

- ¡Pero todo fue culpa de Edward! – Señalo Alice al acusado, que solo pudo rodar los ojos, en forma de disgusto.

- Nos vamos a mi habitación – Susurro y ambos caminamos hacia la planta de arriba. Solo asi, un poco más tranquila, pude observar detenidamente los detalles de su casa. ¡Qué hermosa era!

Tenía lujos, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía una casa simple y sencilla. Nada que ver teniendo en cuenta, que solo la habitaban _Vampiros_ ¿Verdad?

- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto, al momento en que entrabamos a su cuarto y me miraba curiosamente.

- Lo linda que es tu casa – Le dije, y él me respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Su cuarto, era exactamente peculiar, con su toque misterioso a como es Edward. Impresionante, todo esto, te dejaba sin un suspiro.

Tenía que admitir que Bella era una suertuda la verdad, tener un novio Vampiro. Era extremadamente ¡Genial! Nunca te cansas de ver su mundo, de investigarlo y de inspeccionarlo. Porque la verdad. _"Ellos eran un enigma"_

- Lo lamento – Me dijo, tomándome por sorpresa y acercándoseme a mí, con paso lento y decidido.

- ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué? - ¿A qué se debe la disculpa?

- Por dejarte sola – Dijo, para luego abrazarme – Nunca volverá a pasar.

- Yo… - Pero no me dejo terminar, ya que coloco su dedo índice en mi labio, impidiendo que de él, saliese cualquier palabra.

- Sufriste por mi culpa – Y ahí caí en la cuenta. ¡Se está disculpando! Por haberse ido y dejado a Bella sola. Pobre ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Le sigo el juego? O le digo que yo no soy Bella.

- Yo, te tengo que decir algo Edward – Susurre, apartándome de sus fuertes brazos. A lo que él solo me miro, confundido y ¿Dolido? ¡Piensa que le voy a decir, que ya no lo amo! Pues me tendrán que enseñar como se dice eso, a un vampiro extremadamente sexi. Porque yo no encuentro ninguna manera, que pudiese pasar eso con Bella y Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Lo mire y se encontraba tenso. Me parte el corazón verlo asi. ¿Es que acaso esto podría empeorar?

- Yo… Yo… Yo... Lo que pasa es que… Yo – ¡Maldita la hora en que me llego a trabar en las tontas palabras!

- Bella. ¿Algo anda mal? ¿No quieres estar junto a mí? - Me Cuestiono, al momento en que me miraba fijamente y solo asi pude notar como sus ojos destilaban la pura tristeza - _¿Por qué lloras?_ – Me pregunto pasando un brazo en mi cintura y con el otro, secándome las dos lagrimas que en ese momento habían escapado de mis ojos. ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Estaba llorando solo por el!

- ¡No! – Respondí agarrándolo fuerte de las manos, lo mire detenidamente ¡Vamos Kristen! ¡Ahora o nunca! Ahora que lo pienso, será mejor no decirle nunca, asi seria… ¡No! Mejor se lo digo ahora, antes de que me arrepienta.

- Yo te amo Bella. Mi Bella – Me dijo acariciándome mi mejilla. ¡Hay por dios! ¡Me quiero morir! ¿Cómo es que Edward puede tener mucho control en Bella? Es que tan siquiera un roce de él. Se me pone la piel de gallina. ¡Contrólate Kristen!

- Bella también te ama, pero yo no Edward, yo amo a otro– Abrí los ojos como plato. ¿Yo había dicho eso? Inconscientemente. ¡Yo le dije eso! ¡Yo su disque Bella!

Levante mis ojos, casi al movimiento en cámara lenta y busque a Edward con la mirada. ¡Ah! Lo que vi me aterrorizo hasta la punta de los pies.

- ¡Bella! – Mire de dónde provino aquella voz y pude ver, que toda la familia se encontraba ya en el cuarto de Edward. Alice y Rosalie se pusieron enfrente mio para ¿Protegerme? ¡¿Pero de qué?! Y temblando todo mi cuerpo, pude apenas mirar a Emmett y Jasper agarrar fuertemente a Edward por los costados. ¡Me estaban protegiendo de Edward!

- Ed… Edward – Susurre con miedo en mis ojos. ¡Con miedo por todos lados! Sin mencionar que mi visión se había vuelto borrosa y mi corazón parecía saltar de su lugar en cualquier momento. Hiperventilaba y mis piernas parecían no reaccionar.

- ¡No Edward cálmate! – Gritaba Carlisle a su lado, junto con Esme, que sollozaba al ver tal escena.

Me miraba fijamente y con la rabia brillar en sus orbes negras. Si las miradas matasen, yo estaría enterrada veinte metros bajo tierra. Temblaba y me gruñía a cada rato. Alice y Rosalie, me miraban confundidas, Carlisle, diciéndole palabras razonables en el oído a Edward, palabras como: _"No la quieres matar" "Piensa en lo que haces, es Bella. Tu Bella" "Es el amor de tu vida" _Esas palabras ahorita mismo, me caían como Acido en el piel. ¡Me quemaban! Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de Edward, que parecía empeorar a cada segundo que pasaba. Yo me encontraba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, agarrándome fuertemente mi pecho, para tratar de que entrara aire a mis pulmones, que parecían explotar en cuestión de tiempo.

La vida en verdad me odiaba. ¡Yo me odiaba! Solo lo que hacía era llorar.

¡Lloraba por saber que Edward era quien quería acabar con mi vida! ¡Edward quería matarme! Nunca me pude imaginar, cuantas lágrimas tenían encerradas mis ojos. Parecía un diluvio caer de mi rostro, parecía una tortura. Una fea y terrible tortura. Abri mis ojos como plato.

¡Kristen corre! ¡Corre!

Actúe rápido y me eche a correr a toda la velocidad que me permitían mis piernas.

Se me olvido cuantas veces caí.

Se me olvido cuantas veces cruzo el nombre de Edward, en mi mente.

Se me olvido, cuanto terror sentía en ese momento.

Se me olvido, el miedo que abarcaba a en mi corazón.

Lo único que si no se me logro olvidar, fue cuando divise fuera de la casa de los Cullen. A diez enormes lobos esperando por mí encuentro. Ya que en menos de veinte segundos, me encontraba montada en uno de ellos, mientras corría a una velocidad impresionante.

No me permití voltear hacia atrás, con miedo a encontrarme con lo temido, por miedo a divisar, la defrauda que le había hecho a ellos. En especial a Edward. Me prometí arreglar aquel embrollo, que había empezado. Lo tenía que hacer por Bella y Edward, no podían acabar asi.

- En verdad todo fue un mal entendido, pero todo se salió de control – Dije, teniendo en cuenta que me habían escuchado. Me habían oído. Ahora solo me pude permitir, desahogarme en el pelaje de aquel lobo. Llorando ¿Y por qué?

Por algo, que nunca pensé en encontrarme.

Ahora solo sabía que… Estaba en problemas con Edward.

*****************************************************************

**Espero y este capitulo les guste mucho, la verdad, pensaba dejarlo hasta donde **_**Robert **_**descubría a **_**Bella**_** y no seguirle la parte de **_**Kristen y Edward**_**. Pero una vez que empecé a escribir, me deje llevar y al volverlo a leer, vi que hacia quedado estupendo.**

NOTA: **Saben que Edward, no va a terminar con Kristen (disfrazada de Bella), Solo pasa que ella admite que estar enfrente de un vampiro sexi una se deja llevar, asi que debe solucionar este problema que ella empezó, para asi dejar la relación de Bella y Edward, como la había encontrado.**

**Cuídense mucho. **

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**XOXO.!***


	5. Nuestro encuentro

**Antes que nada, todos estos personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica escritora: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de darles una vida diferente. Jejeje.**

_NOTA: Quería hacer una encuesta para saber quienes quieren que Edward se quede con Kristen y Bella con Robert, y quienes están en contra. Quiero ver su punto de vista porque me importan todos ustedes. Por favor VOTEN. Quiero saber que les gusta más. ¿Sí? _

**GRACIAS A:**

_zUnAkO cUlLeN dE pAtTiNsOn: _**Esta excelente tu historia. Al menos anota a tu lita la primera fan, ósea yo. Esta buenísimo que no la hagas con la típica Bella y el típico Edward. Aunque me intriga un poco el ver a Bella de mala. Mi punto de vista es que si en verdad te gusta la pongas, tiene que ser interesante y que atrape al lector. Sigue asi como vas, con lo que me contaste se puede ver que esta interesante. Siempre pasare por tu historia dejando reviews. Si la pones quiero que me avises para ser la primera en leerla. Cuídate mucho y cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. Si necesitas algo o tienes una duda, no dudes en venir a mí. Yo con gusto te ayudare ¡amigocha! Gracias por tus chistosos Reviews. Besitos y abrazos. Solo una cosita más. Quería saber si tienes Messenger, para poder chatear. ¡Cuídate! **

_Valentyna: _**Aquí está el**__**siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes muchísimo. Espero ver tu reviews siempre por aquí. Cuídate. XOXO. **

_Maria Alice Cullen: _**Si la verdad mis historias son muy locas y eso es lo que más me gusta. Y pues con lo de si Kristen se enamora de Edward. Espero habértelo respondido en la nota. Cuídate mucho y espero verte siempre por aquí. Besos. Lamento haberte hecho llorar por el problemón de Kristen jaja.**

_Rosa Cullen: _**Pues la verdad espero ver que Kristen logre reparar el problema que ocasiono. Espero verte siempre por aquí. Me encanta ver tu reviews al igual que el de los demás. Cuídate mucho y besitos.**

_Susana: _**Me alegra que mi historia de halla picado, Jajaja. Y agradezco tu cumplido de saber que la historia está muy interesante. Espero seguir viendo tus bonitos reviews y te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. Abrazos. **

_gii: _**Si gracias por todos los cumplidos y lamento haberte hacho esperar con esta capitulo. No tengo mucho tiempo asi que espero que pueda subir más rápido en siguiente. Besitos. **

_Estela: _**Te agradezco el que puedas leer mi historia y que le halla gustado mucho en anterior capitulo. Y estoy haciendo votaciones para ver si quieren que Robert quede con Bella y Kristen con Edward. VOTA.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIES**

**No queda más que… ¡A leer! XD**

*********************************************

…**.Tu misión y la mia….**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

****************************

Cuarto Capitulo

"**Nuestro encuentro"**

**Robert POV**

- ¿Dónde estará Edward? – Observaba detenidamente, el cómo se planteaba aquella pregunta Bella. Causándole dolor por todo su cuerpo.

- Solo cálmate ¿Quieres? – Le aconseje.

Habíamos pasado el resto del día, sin encontrar a Kristen y Edward. Tenía que hacerme la idea de que ellos dos estaban juntos. Aunque no me gustase, lo tenía que admitir. No creaba el momento de tener enfrente mio, a Edward. Sencillamente, no saldría vivo de esa.

- No me logro explicar. Como no puedes ser Edward, eres idéntico a él – La mire incrédulo. ¿No se cansa de repetírmelo? Con esta serian ya once veces. Suspire.

- No soy tu Eddie – Dije su nombre con desagrado – Y solo quiero encontrar a mi amiga.

- ¿Cómo es tu amiga? – Me pregunto. Al momento en que parábamos de caminar y nos sentábamos en un banco.

- Eh… Este – Vacile. ¡Vamos Robert piensa en algo! Tenía que pensar rápidamente en una buena excusa, ya que muy a menudo fallaba en eso. Esta vez sería diferente.

- Vamos, puedes confiar en mí – Me alentó, observándome inquisitivamente.

- ¿Pretendes descubrir mis emociones a través de mis ojos? – Le pregunte, alzando mi típica ceja. Rápidamente agacho su mirada apenada. Le había descubierto.

- Perdón – Se disculpo aun con sus ojos fijos en el suelo - ¿Cómo me conoces tanto? – Volví a suspirar con cansancio. Si ella tan solo lo supiera.

- Lo intuí – Le dije - Y mi compañera es… Trabajo con ella y es mi mejor amiga, la aprecio mucho.

- Oh, por eso el fastidio de no encontrarla, tranquilo, yo te ayudare – Ambos nos sonreímos, al menos ya había aclarado el problema pasado con Bella y eso era un peso menos de encima.

- Eres una buena chica Bella.

- Gracias – De nuevo sus sonrojos aparecían en su rostro. Sonreí. Se parece tanto a Kristen.

- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? – Pregunto a la nada - ¿Dónde fue la última vez…? – Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por un gruñido proveniente del bosque, haciendo eco hasta nuestro lugar.

Silencio.

- ¡Edward! – Chillo parándose rápidamente del banco - ¡Edward! – Grito y salió corriendo a todo lo que le propinaban sus piernas hacia el bosque.

-¡Hey! – Le grite y corrí hacia ella - ¡A donde planeas ir!

El bosque estaba a menos de cien metros de nosotros dos, asi que acelere mas el paso para llegarla a alcanzar. No me permitiría perderla de vista. No ahora. Pero ¿Qué había sido ese gruñido? Había parecido al gruñido de un animal… De un **vampiro**. Abrí los ojos como plato.

- ¡Bella! – Le agarre del brazo, al momento en que me encontraba a su lado – El gruñido era de **tu **vampiro ¿Verdad? - Le pregunte preocupado.

- Si, ese fue Edward – Aquel susurro, me helo la sangre. Mis sospechas habían sido acertadas. Aquel gruñido no solo me conduciría a mi fin, sino también hacia… Kristen.

- Corre – Dije para luego seguir nuestro camino, internándonos en el infinito bosque.

- Edward… El debe de estar bien – Susurra una y otra vez, mientras sus pasos no paraban de seguirse moviendo. Me asombraba con cuanto fervor quería tanto a Edward, vivía por él, respiraba por él. Todo su mundo giraba entrono a él.

- El estará bien – La mire y pude ver, las grimas recorrer su rostro.

- Yo, no viviría sin el Robert – Me dijo – Quiero llegar y que él esté vivo – Le sonreí y puse más fuerza en nuestro agarre en las manos. En este momento no quería que se callera.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es Edward? – Le pregunte, al ver que decidida estaba, esperándolo encontrar vivo.

- Lo sé… Mi corazón me lo dicta – Me respondió sinceramente. Al igual que el mio dice que Kristen está metida en esto.

- Sera mejor apurarnos – Asintió, sin dejar de corre a toda velocidad.

- _¡¡Edward No!!_ – Se escucho el grito de alguien, volviendo a hacer eco en todo el inmenso bosque.

- Kristen – Susurre agitado, parándome de correr. Ella había gritado su sombre. Ella estaba con ellos. Ella se encontraba en peligro. ¡Ella estaba ahí! ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Bella, conteniendo las lágrimas. En el momento iba a hablar, pero fui interrumpido por un crujir de un árbol – Están peleando – Me aviso, con su voz llena del miedo.

- Oh no – Me tape el rostro con ambas manos – No puede estar pasando esto.

- Edward – Sollozo Bella, dejándose caer en la tierra - ¡No mi Edward!

- Vamos Bella, levántate. Tenemos que llegar hasta ahí – Me acerque a ella, sosteniéndola por los hombros - ¿Bella?

- No me daré por vencida – Dicho esto, se paro rápidamente del suelo. Y salió disparada corriendo hacia un claro.

- ¡Bella! – Le grite, perdiéndola de vista - ¡Maldición!

Corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, para asi poderla alcanzar, pero no fue suficiente. Había salido disparada a una gran velocidad, que me era imposible poderla encontrar dentro de mi vista.

- Tenia que perderla de vista, justo ahora – Susurre, pasando una mano por mi despeinada cabellera. En modo de frustración.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Escuche una voz familiar, proveniente de entre los arbustos.

- ¿Bella? – Pregunte asustado de que no fuese ella. Lentamente me acerque hasta el lugar, para luego sorprenderme, al ver la escena que presenciaba. Por desgracia**. **

- ¿Be… Bella? – Se escucho claramente a dos voces femeninas preguntarse al mismo tiempo. Sonando como una sola.

- Bellas – Fue lo único que atine a decir. Teniendo enfrente mio. A dos Bellas asustadas. Mirándose mutuamente con horror y confusión en sus rostros.

Edward. El verlo a él, detrás de Kristen. Con sus orbes completamente negras. Me iso pensar que esto había sido **nuestro encuentro.** Uno no muy amigable.

**********************************************************

_Este amor  
complicado y sencillo  
se metió en el bolsillo  
de tu jumper azul.  
Este amor  
es el dueño del tiempo  
que hace eterno el silencio  
para amarnos tu y yo.  
Este amor  
no respeta fronteras  
y agoniza la pena  
cuando clava un puñal.  
Este amor  
se ha adueñado de todo  
mi conciencia y mi modo  
de perder la razón.  
Este amor  
que ocupó mi cabeza  
y enlazó tu cintura  
para hacer uno solo entre dos._

*******************

**Kristen POV**

_Ella es tu Bella Edward Piensa en lo que haces…Ella es Bella… Bella… Bella._

_- ¡Bella! –Dolor._

_- ¿Bella que paso? – Dolor._

_- ¡Maldito chupasangre! – Más dolor._

_- ¡Lo voy a matar! – Dolor._

_- ¡Lo vamos a matar! – Dolor._

_- ¡No despierta! – Dolor y Dolor._

_- ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá hecho algo? – Dolor._

_- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! – Dolor_

- Pobre Bella – Logre reaccionar después de todo aquel **dolor, **quesentí en todo mi cuerpo. Escuchando un susurro a mi costado.

- La ha de estar pasando mal – Otro susurro.

¿Es que acaso yo merecía tanto dolor? ¿Merecía sufrir por él? Por alguien que no era ni dignificaba nada para mí.

- ¡Ese maldito chupasangre me las va a pagar! - ¿chupasangre? - ¡Como se atreve a casi matar a mi Bella! – Edward. Sabía que hablaban de él.

- No – Fue la primera palabra que pude articular, al empezar abriendo cuidadosamente mis ojos. Con cuidado de no sentir más dolor. Los puse a parpadear varias veces, para asi poderme acostumbrar a la luz proveniente de una gran ventana.

- ¡Bella! – Sentí al instante de incorporarme, dos fuertes y musculosos brazos rodearme a mí y todo mi pequeño cuerpo. En un caluroso abraso.

- ¿Jacob? – Pregunte confundida. Aun con mi cabeza dándome vueltas.

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas de nada? – Me pregunto ahora él. ¿Acordarme? – De lo que paso con tu chupasangre – Abrí los ojos como plato.

En el momento. Me vivieron escenas el día anterior. Lográndome herir, hasta el más mínimo espacio de mi cuerpo. Hasta el más pequeño poro de mi pial. Había sido verdad, ya que me quería hacer la idea de que todo lo anterior, podría haber sido un sueño. Ellos me habían salvado de mi encuentro con la muerte. Mi muerte. Y escape dejando solo a Edward. ¿Por qué esto me pasa solo a mí? El amor que siente Bella por él, es tan grande que me está afectando.

- Oh, es eso – Hable en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Tanto te duele? – ¿Se notaba tanto acaso? Levante mi rostro y mire hacia mí alrededor.

- Bienvenida a casa – Dijo otro chico, que reconocí como Embry. Ahora la habitación se encontraba repleta de toda la manada. Mirándome detenidamente.

- ¿Estabas sola en casa de… Ellos?– Pregunto Jared, con una mueca en su rostro. ¿Yo estaba sola? Yo…

- ¡Robert! – Chille acordándome de mi amigo. ¡Como me pude olvidar de él! Que clase amiga soy.

- ¡¿Robert?! – Me gritaron en cara, mis cinco amigos, que tenía enfrente mio. Con un semblante enojado.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Robert? – Me pregunto Jacob. Fulminándome con la mirada. Suspire con cansancio. ¿Ahora que les digo?

- Pues, es mi Perro… ¡Si mi perro que me compro Charlie! – Les di una pequeña sonrisa, esa excusa era del todo pasable. Ahora solo faltaba conseguir un perro. Genial.

- ¿Ya tienes perro? – Me pregunto Quil – Yo pensé que con Jacob, te conformabas – Y ante ese chiste de mal gusto, todos se echaron a reír.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunte, parándome de la cama. Y asi poder cambiar de tema.

- Estas en la Push, te trajimos aquí – Dijo, mientras bajábamos todos, hacia la primera planta.

- Jacob… - Escuche el susurro de una persona proveniente de la cocina. Me voltie, junto con los demás chicos, para asi encontramos con un Sam muy enojado.

- ¡Maldición! – Grito Paul, haciéndome saltar del susto.

Retrocedí con horror, al ver como todos los chicos habían empezado a temblar por todo su cuerpo. Mi respiración empezó a hacerse agitada, mientras que mi pecho subía y bajaba, una y otra vez. Jacob tenía sus ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia la pared, que estaba siendo torturada por su furiosa mirada. Embry, estaba desgarrando el sillón que se encontraba a su lado, con una fuerza inhumana, que me iso temblar de pies a cabeza.

TUM TUM… TUM TUM… TUM TUM. Se escuchaba el latido de mi corazón, retumbar en toda la sala. Y mis oídos.

- ¿Qué… Qué pasa? – Pregunte, intentando que mi voz no se quebrase al final. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo, que ahora mismo pensaba, que mala suerte tenía en toda mi maldita vida.

Observe detenidamente a Jake, que empezaba a respirar profundamente, metiendo todo el aire posible a sus pulmones. Para poderme hablar.

-Tus amiguitos chupasangre… ¡Rompieron el tratado! – Deje de respirar.

- No puede ser – Susurre con horror, miedo y espanto – No.

- Nos vamos – Escuche ordenar a Sam

- No – Volví a susurrar. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? Edward moriría y Bella quedaría destrozada. Por mi culpa - ¡Todo por mi culpa! – Grite.

Deje caerme al suelo, haciéndome un ovillo pequeño. Formando una barrera de la realidad con un mundo donde todo era perfecto. Dejándome llevar, caí en un mundo paralelo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? – Escuchaba a duras penas, la voz de Jacob. ¿No se había ido con los demás? Pensé que me encontraba sola.

- Jacob…

- Bella, ahora estas bien – Susurro en mi oído – Estas bien.

- Yo… Yo… Todo esto es mi culpa – Y por mi mejilla, rodo una lágrima solitaria, tatuando su recorrido hasta mi boca.

- No llores cariño – Acaricio mi rostro – Todo se pondrá bien – Trato de consolarme.

- Quiero ir – Me pare con determinación de aquel sillón en el que me había situado y camine hacia la puerta decidida a cruzarla.

- ¡Estás loca mujer! – Me sostuvo sobre mi brazo derecho, impidiéndome seguir con mi camino hacia el exterior.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! – Chillaba una y otra vez – Soltando el fuerte agarre.

- ¡No iras! – Me regaño.

- ¡Por qué decides por mi! ¡Quiero ir! – Chillaba, mirándolo con furia.

- ¡No quiero perderte! – Me grito en cara. Habiéndome abrir los ojos como plato.

- Yo… - Me había quedado sin palabras. El solo me quería proteger, y yo gritándole a todo pulmón – Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas – Me susurro – Yo lo lamento.

- Te quiero Jacob – Esas simples palabras, salieron por si solas de mi boca. Haciéndome sonreír, lo abrase.

- Vamos al claro – Me aviso – Si quiere ir. Te llevare en mi lomo.

- Si – Asentí y juntos salimos de la casa.

Se escondió en un árbol, para asi poderse trasformar. Me asombre al poder ver el enorme tamaño que tenía ese _lobo_, cuando logro acercarse a mí para poderme montar en el.

- Estas enorme Jake – Le dije acariciándole su lomo. Acerco su rostro más al mio, para lamérmelo con su grande lengua - ¡Hey! - Soltó una risotada.

Ladeando su cabeza, me permitió montar en el. Para iniciar nuestro camino.

- Quiero descansar – Susurre y enterré mi rostro en su pelaje.

¿Qué hare, al estar frente a frente con Edward? Esa pregunta invadió mi mente. ¿Acaso saldré corriendo por él? Ahora quería volver hacia atrás y no haber dicho que deseaba haber venido. Me arrepentía de mi decisión, mi cuerpo temblaba al solo pensar, que lo iba a ver solo a él. Pero en cambio Edward, solo vendría por Bella. Su Bella. Yo aquí solo era la mala. _La intrusa._

- Llegamos – Me sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Jacob al lado mio. Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni cuéntame me había dado que él se encontraba sentado junto a mí.

- No quiero ir. Ya no – Susurre, derramando muchas más lagrimas – Me corazón se siente metido en una caja muy pequeña – Explique.

- Lo enfrentaras muy bien Bella – Una mueca paso por mi cara, al escuchar ese nombre.

- No – Solloce.

- Vamos – Me alzo en brazos acurrucándome contra su caliente y cómodo pecho. Me permití cerrar mis ojos con cansancio.

Sabía que estábamos entrando ahora mismo, en el claro. Podría sentirme observada por todos los presentes. Los Cullen y la manada.

- Jacob, llegaste a tiempo – Escuche la voz de Embry a nuestro lado izquierdo. Suspire, sabía que tendría que enfrentar todo esto, tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Bella… - Abrí mis ojos, mirando fijamente la cara de Jacob – Te voy a dejar en el suelo – Asentí, tambaleándome un poco al sentir entumidas mis dos piernas sobre la tierra, me recargue en Jake.

- Bella – Escuche su aterciopelada voz. Con desesperación, lo busque con la mirada, Encontrándolo a solo cinco metro de mí.

- Edward – Le respondí. Su mirada me decía un lo siento, que me necesitaba. Me pedía a gritos abrasarlo y decirle que ahora todo estaba bien. Me rogaba perdón, y me decía un te amo. Se mostraba avergonzado y destruido, al igual que yo – Edward.

- ¡Bella! – Chillo Alice, apareciendo a su lado. Haciéndome quitar la vista de Edward y dirigirla hacia ella… Solo asi pude mirar a toda la familia consternada.

- Hola Alice – Trate de formar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero falle en el intento.

- ¿Qué harás Bella? – Me pregunto Sam, caminando hacia mí.

- No lo sé – Susurre apenada. Mis piernas se comenzaron a mover hacia Edward, tratándome como si fuese un títere. No podía permitirme alzar mi rostro, mostrándome débil ante ellos. No podía.

- ¿Bella? – Me pregunto Edward, situándose enfrente mio - ¿Bella?

- No – Volví a susurrar, negando con mi cabeza.

Sentí el roce de su piel, hacer contacto con la mia, estremeciéndome. Se sentía tan helada y suave, se sentía tan bien están junto a él, tenerlo junto a mí. Levantando mi rostro por mi barbilla, lo mire. Grave error.

- Estuviste llorando – Esa era su afirmación bien acertada.

- Lo sé – Ambos hablábamos en susurros.

- Lo lamento yo… - Pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido.

- ¡Le pides perdón! ¡Solo perdón! – Grito enojado Jacob. Volviendo a temblar por todo su cuerpo. Siendo agarrado por Sam y Quil.

- Jake… - Lo mire asustada. Al instante Edward se coloco enfrente mio. Protegiéndome.

- Bella no te muevas – Me dijo, sin mirarme. Mande asentir a mi cabeza.

- ¡Le pides un lamento, luego de casi matar! – Volvió a gritar Jacob. Abrí los ojos como plato. Mire a Edward, quien agacho al instante su rostro, arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

- Fue mi culpa – Hablo luego de casi medio minuto.

- ¡Si fue tu culpa maldito! – Salió un feroz gruñido de su pecho. Luego soltó su fuerte agarre con Sam y Quil, quienes salieron volando por los aires. Y salto contra Edward.

- _¡¡Edward no!!_ – Chille, llevando mis manos a mi rostro. Mirando todo, como pasaba en cámara lenta.

Alice me aparto rápidamente del lugar donde me encontraba, colocándome a diez metros de ellos. Mientras que la manada y los Cullen, se preparaban para atacarse mutuamente.

Edward y Jacob. Ambos estaban concentrados en una batalla. Rompiendo _arboles _a su paso.

-¡Deténganse! – Gritaba - ¡Deténganse! – Logre ver como Alice, se retiraba, para colocarse al lado de Jasper tomando posición de ataque.

Caí sobre mis rodillas, con mis sollozos, taladrando mis oídos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba salvajemente, ya que mis pulmones no me permitían respirar. Y me desesperaba por conseguir aire. Mi corazón golpeaba, tratándose de salir de su lugar. Aquel lugar invadido por todo esto.

- Ya no más – Me dije a mi misma, limpiándome las lagrimas con el torso de mi mano. Me pare del lugar en donde me encontraba y corrí.

Correr era lo único que quería hacer en este momento. Irme de este lugar en donde solo había encontrado problemas. Demasiados para mi gusto.

- _Edward_ – Escuche mi voz susurrar agitadamente.

- ¿Yo acaso hable? – Me pregunte a mí misma, parando de correr.

-_Edward _– Volví a escuchar el mismo susurro.

- Mi voz – Hable mirando hacia todos lados tratando de localizarla.

- _Edward_ – Comencé a hiperventilar. Era mi voz. Era mi voz. Era mi voz. Era Bella ¡Bella!

- ¿Qué demonios...? – Voltie rápidamente a donde había escuchado aquella voz. Esa voz que emitía mis mismos labios, mi mismo cuerpo. Mi mismo yo. _Bella._

- ¿Be… Bella? – Preguntamos ambas una a la otra, con el horror escrito en nuestro rostro. Intensificándose en segundos.

- ¿Bellas? – Logre escuchar la voz de Robert, ubicado por detrás de Bella. Lo mire por un segundo. Comprobando que él estaba en la misma situación que yo. Miedo, horror y preocupación. Porque…

Edward se encontraba detrás mio. Torturándole con la mirada. Este había sido nuestro encuentro. Un feo y horroroso encuentro. Del que luchaba por despertar.

**********************************************************************

**Espero y les guste mucho el capi, lamento si tiene faltas d ortografía. O si algo no les gusta.**

**La verdad tengo muchos trabajos atrasados con esto de la INFLUENZA de no tener clases, nos están matando con tarea.**

**Léanla y estense atentos que le próximo capitulo lo subiré un poco antes de lo preciso. **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen**

**XOXO.!***


	6. Vampira Y los reyes de las sombras

**Mil gracias a todos por agregarme a sus historias favoritas y tomarse el tiempo de lee mi historia. Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fantástica escritora Stephenie Meyer. Mi deber aquí es solo darle una diferente vida.**

NOTA: Muchas gracias a todos por su votación. Quedamos con que las parejas no se van a cambiar. Bella y Edward. Robert y Kristen, solo que van a están confundidos un poco tiempo en lo que en verdad quieren. **YA ESTA DECIDIDO** esta historia tendrá una **SECUELA**, ya que está demasiado larga para hacerla solo en una. Es por eso que en este capitulo, me vi obligada a apurar todo un poquito.

**GRACIAS A:**

_zUnAkO cUlLeN dE pAtTiNsOn: _**Hey amiga, no quiero que te de un infarto por causa de mi loca historia. Si no ¿Quién me dará su punto de vista? Jajaja. La verdad este capitulo está dedicado a ti, porque lo iba a poner hasta el próximo viernes. Pero gracias a tu review me vi obligada a ponerlo hoy. Solo por ti, espero y te guste mucho. Deja tu review. Te quiero millones. Cuídate mucho. Kikos. Se me olvidaba, espero y subas ya tu historia, y también espero ser la fan numero 1.**

_May-Loves-Edward-Cullen: _**Me alegra verte en mi historia. Y gracias por decirme que el anterior capitulo estuvo genial, espero y este también te guste mucho. Cuídate bastante y deja tu review.**

_Celesti Ragazza: _**Tus palabras si que me animan, no sabes cuánto. Me alegro de todo corazón, el sabes que mi historia te gusta demasiado. Ya que aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo. Cuídate. Besos. **

_Un-amor-sobre-la-eternidad: _**Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu review, espero verte siempre por aquí. Cuídate millones **

_Maria Alice Culle: _**Chica, aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo antes de que me mates y la historia quede incompleta Jajaja. Me alegro de todo corazón que la historia te guste. Recuerda que si tienes una opción o algo que no te gusto me lo puedes contar para corregirlo. Te cuidas muchísimo.**

_Julian de yamiel: _**Muchas gracias por tu felicitación y me alegro que la historia te guste mucho. Y si también espero que no me cierren el fic, lamento que la historia te mantenga al fili de tu silla. ¡Cuidado con no caer! Jajaja XOXO.!***

_Susana: _**Muchas gracias por mantener tu opinión y review en la historia siempre. Me alegra mucho que te guste y por eso sigo haciéndola, ya que me inspiraron pensando en ustedes, si no esto sería un rotundo fracaso. Besitos.**

_Kukicullen: _**Que genial, ver nuevos review, eso me alegra mucho, también el saber que mi historia te pico y que su trayectoria es original. Cuídate mucho y también deseo leer tu historia. Cuando tenga tiempo te prometo leerla. Besitos.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYARME. NO SERIA NADA SIN USTEDES!**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Ahora si…**

**No queda más que… ¡A leer! XD**

**Disfrútenlo**

*********************************************

…**.Tu misión y la mia….**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

************************

Quinto Capitulo

"**Vampira y Los reyes de las sombras"**

**...Kristen POV...**

Me encontraba estática, cerciorándome que esto en verdad ocurría. Que no era un juego de la vida donde después todo se volvía negro, sencillamente no quería que fuese asi. Había fallado, lo había logrado desde aquella promesa, donde jure por mi vida no encontrarnos los cuatro en un mismo lugar. Y mírennos ahora.

Los cuatro en silencio.

Formando uno mismo.

**Edward y Robert.**

**Bella y yo.**

_Edward _relampagueaba con sus orbes completamente color negro. Controlado por la rabia, se sumía en un debate interno en si actuar o no. Agazapado contra Robert, salían y venían gruñidos de su pecho.

_Bella_ temblando de pies a cabeza, luchando por mantener aire dentro de sus pulmones. Por no caer rendida en la tierra. Mientras las dolorosas lágrimas resbalaban por su enrojecido rostro.

_Robert_ se encontraba asustado, pensando las mil y un maneras en que Edward lo podría matar. Luchando en si debía proteger a Bella en vez de a mí. Observando detenidamente, como la furiosa mirada de su mismo yo, parecía surtir efecto en el.

_Yo _por mi parte… No estaba mejor que ellos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un compas demasiado rápido. Mi corazón parecía en cualquier momento sufrir de un paro cardiaco, debido a la tensión que se vivía en este lugar. Mis rodillas fallaban en su trabajo a hacer y mis manos temblaban. Mientras mantenía mis manos apretadas en unos fuertes puños.

Mi visión vago desde Robert que se encontraba por detrás de Bella. Y ella enfrente de mí, sintiendo como Edward se tensaba a mi espalda, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Los cuatros planeando nuestra siguiente estrategia.

- Es… Es… Esto es… Un… Un mal en… – Mi voz se quebró al final. Impidiendo que de mi boca, saliese cualquier palabra para tratar de calmar la situación.

- ¿Kristen? – Pregunto Robert, cerciorándose con la mirada de que no sufriera daño alguno en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Logre fijarme por su mirada aprobatoria, que a su punto, me encontraba en buen estado.

- ¿Ed… Edward te… te encuentras… bi… bien? - Se escucho la voz de Bella preguntar. Deje de mirar a Robert, fijándome en lo temblorosa que se encontraba, ella miraba a un lado de mi hombro izquierdo. A Edward, quien no contesto.

- Yo… - Comencé caminando hacia Robert muy lentamente. Luego de dar cinco pasos, Edward gruño.

- ¡No te muevas! – Su grito me helo la sangre. Su voz había sonado ronca y llena de furia. Agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no permitiéndome voltear a verlo. No lo lograría. Sabía que me desmayaría al mirarlo en este estado. No resistiría.

- Edward cálmate – Escuche la advertencia de Alice.

- Emmett… Jasper –Dijo Carlisle, al instante en que los dos mencionados se colocaban a los costados de Edward. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

- Camina – Susurro Robert incitándome a seguir con mis temblorosos pasos. Asentí, pensando que ellos no nos habían escuchado. Lo cual era irrevocablemente imposible. Ya que al encontrarme justo a tres pasos de él.

- ¡Suéltenme! – Me voltie al escuchar el segundo grito de Edward, al volver a hacer eco en el bosque.

Soltándose de Emmett y Jasper. Corrió hacia Robert, mientras lo observaba con horror.

- ¡Edward! – Chillo Alice mirando hacia la nada - ¡No Edward!

Carlisle y Rosalie gruñeron colocándose enfrente de él, obstruyéndole su paso. Logre visualizar como todos se agazapaba preparándose para atacar. Preparándose para pelear.

- ¡NO EDWARD NO!

Todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido.

_Alice siendo agarrada por Jasper._

_Esme es un estado de tristeza pura. _

_Rosalie siendo agarrada por Emmett, luego de salir volando a causad de Edward._

_Carlisle tirado junto a un árbol partido a la mitad._

_Bella en el camino de Edward. _

_Quien corría a toda velocidad hacia Robert con sus colmillos preparados para la matanza. _

- No lo permitiré – Di tres pasos hacia delante, empujando a Bella hacia mi izquierda. Mirando hacia el frente. Sentí dos colmillos penetrar mi piel, luego de caer hacia la fría tierra.

- ¡Kirsten! – Escuche el sofocado grito de Robert.

- ¡AH! – Grite de dolor. Sintiendo como el color huía de mi rostro y al instante note un retortijón en el estomago. Notaba como cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo ardía en llamas.

- ¡Edward para! – Grito Carlisle colocándose a un lado de mí.

- ¡Edward! – Chillaba Alice - ¡Para si no la mataras! – En ese momento me di cuenta que Edward a un se encontraba enroscado en mi cuello. Absorbiendo toda la sangre posible.

- ¡Ah! – Gritaba una y otra vez - ¡Duele! – Mis lagrimas salían desesperadas por todo mi rostro, impidiéndome ver lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba y mis piernas pateaban la dura tierra. Mis manos se encontraban en unos duros y tiesos puños. Mientras que mi cabeza golpeaba con la tierra, ocasionándome heridas. ¿Es que acaso yo merecía sufrir?

- ¡Rosalie sostenla! – Rápidamente sentí como me sujetaban por las piernas y las manos. Dejándome inmóvil por segundos.

- ¡Estúpido, suéltala! – El grito de Robert, iso que Edward dejara de absorber más mi sangre. La poca que me quedaba.

- ¡No peleen! – Logre articular, aun con la pequeña porción de energía que albergaba en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder el aliento. Todo fue oscuridad.

********************

Todo era oscuridad. Ninguna luz de donde poder guiarme.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Me pregunte - ¿Esto es el cielo?

No había sonido. No había luz. Solo se escuchaban los latidos de mi corazón y los pasos lentos y temerosos, que mis piernas eran posible de hacer. Solo asi comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. ¿Por cuánto? No lo recuerdo. Solo sé que fue demasiado para lograr cansar mis pies y ponerme más nerviosa de lo que me encontraba. Si eso fuera posible ahora.

Me concentre en lo último que había pasado antes de encontrarme justo aquí. Forcé a mi mente a trabajar. A curar los daños de mi mente, para tratar de armar el rompecabezas que ahora estaba sin completar. Un rompecabezas de mil piezas.

-Te esperábamos Kristen – Escuche una voz masculina llamarme.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Chille con miedo - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres dios?

Esa última pregunta debió de causarle risa – la que yo no encontraba ahora - Ya que claramente logre escuchar una leve sonrisa salir de sus labios.

- ¿Qué si soy dios? – Soltó con ironía – Pensé que serias más inteligente – Bufe.

- ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! – Solté sarcásticamente – No me hace ninguna gracia.

- Deja de molestarla – Se escucho otra voz por mis espaldas, haciéndome girar sobre mis talones para mirar a la nada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- Un poco de juego no hará mal – Dijo la primera voz con malicia.

- ¿Cuántos son? – Les pregunte confundida.

- Tres – Contesto una nueva voz. Al instante que enfrente mio, aparecían tres hombres de mediana edad. Observándome de pies a cabeza. Detenidamente. Cada parte de mi rostro.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Cuestione. Debatiendo una pelea interna, el sí de alejarme de ellos.

- No te mataremos – Me susurro uno en mi oído derecho – No más de lo que estas.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡Como te moviste tan rápido! – Grite - ¡Eres vampiro!

- No somos vampiros.

- Solo nos encomendaron esta misión – Hablo uno de ellos. Muy detenidamente.

- ¿Qué misión? – Volví a preguntar, con una mueca en mi rostro.

- Aquella misión que deberás cumplir, junto con tu amigo - Hice un gesto de impresión, al escuchar el nombre de Robert de sus labios.

- Me dirán quieres son ¿Sí o no? – Sonreí, al ver que mi voz salía sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

- Somos **Pauso, Reno y Yuta** – El trió se presento. Haciendo una leve reverencia hacia mí.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí?

- Kristen – Comenzó el de nombre Yuta – Tú fuiste elegida junto con tu amiguito Robert, para salvar a Los Cullen.

_- _¿Salvarlos? ¿De qué? – No me arrepentí el haber escuchado a mi voz, con exigencia y enojo.

- Que preguntona nos saliste – Me burlo Reno, con una mirada picara.

- ¡Preguntona! – Explote ¡¿Por qué aquí nadie me dice nada?! - ¡Preguntona me dicen por querer saber que hago aquí! ¡Con tres desconocidos, y uno de ellos me mira pícaramente, otro me observa seriamente y otro me intimida!

- ¡Hey! Yo soy el pícaro – Me dijo Reno con una sonrisa– Y Pauso es el serio, el sabio. Mientras que Yuta es el acido, siempre anda solo.

- ¡Yo no soy acido hermano! – Le regaño Yuta.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Le grito Reno, frunciendo el seño.

- Aquí empieza la pelea – Me susurro Pauso. Suspire derrotadamente.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Yuta le contesto dando un paso hacia delante. Desafiándolo.

- ¡Loco! – Reno, se había puesto en forma de ataque.

- ¡Acido!

- ¡Asalta Cunas!

- ¡Pedófilo!

- ¡Gay!

- ¡Metro Sexual!

- ¡PAREN! – Los callo Pauso – ¿No pueden dejar de pelear?

- ¡No! – Le contestaron enojados, mirándonos con odio.

- Tenemos que completar la misión – Sabia que esa era su última carta a jugar. Pauso se hallaba a un costado mio, mientras que Reno y Yuta, ambos, casi encima el uno con el otro.

- Esta bien – Murmuraron derrotados.

- ¿Voy a esperar mucho? – Los fulmine con la mirada, perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Golpeando mi pie contra el liso suelo. En forma de enojo.

- Calma – Fue Pauso quien hablo de nuevo, y quien me coloco una mano en mi hombro.

- Si eso me pides es imposible – Susurre cruzándome de brazos.

– Tú tienes que… - Pero rápidamente fue detenido, por un pequeño hueco de luz, que se formo en la total oscuridad que cubría la inmensa sala.

- ¡Apúrate! – Se escucho el agitado grito de Reno.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte mirando hacia el hueco de luz, que conforme pasaban los segundos, se hacía más grande.

- No tengo mucho tiempo. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que viene Kristen, viene tiempos muy difíciles para ti y… - De nuevo fue interrumpido.

- ¡Pauso, date prisa! – Le grito Yuta, estando a diez metros de nosotros dos. ¿A qué hora se había alejado tanto?

- ¡Voy! – Le contesto este – Escúchame detenidamente Kristen – Logre asentir – Bella, Edward, Robert y tu. Tendrán que unirse para poder salvarse todos.

- ¿Salvarse de qué?

- De ellos…. De los **Reyes de la sombra** **– **Me susurro. Al instante en que mis ojos se habrían de par en par.

- ¿Reyes de…? – Me vi interrumpida, al sentir sus dos manos posarse sobre mi boca, impidiéndome hablar.

- Shhh… No digas su nombre en alto – Me volvió a susurrar - Saben cuando alguien habla de ellos.

- ¿Vendrán por nosotros? ¿Podremos Robert y yo regresar a nuestro mundo? ¿Bella y Edward serán felices?... – Mil preguntas revoloteaban en mi mente.

- Me tengo que ir – Al instante observo detenidamente el brillante hueco que se encontraba sobre nosotros dos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunte asustada.

- Vienen por ti, te regresan a la realidad – Me aviso – Si necesitas mas información búscanos – Se alejo de mi a paso rápido.

- ¡Espera! ¡Donde los encuentro! – Le grite, comenzando a correr hacia el - ¡Espera!

- Solo búscanos, tú sabrás como llegar a nosotros – Luego de escuchar su voz. Me encontré inundada en la brillante luz, arrastrándome hacia otro lugar aparentemente desconocido.

**************************

**...Kristen POV....**

- Es hora de despertar dormilona – Su aliento rozo en mi oído izquierdo, haciéndome pasar una fuerte descarga.

- Mmm…. – Me removí en mi lugar.

- Me estas preocupando mucho – Gruño por lo bajo – Si no despiertas ahora yo…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunte, restregándome los ojos para mirar mejor.

- En casa de los Cullen – Mire mi rostro hacia el suyo sonriendo al instante. Alegrándome de su buen estado, alegrándome por el tenerle junto a mí lado **(N/A: Hice un verso sin esfuerzo jaja)**

- ¡Robert! – Chille contenta tirándome a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte. El gimió

- ¡Auch! A mí también me da gusto verte – Me sonrió, mientras lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunte incorporándome de la cama – Me duele – Dije tocando una cicatriz en la parte derecha de mi cuello. ¿Me había caído otra vez?

- Edward - Paro de hablar, dudando. Tomando una grande porción de aire, siguió – El te mordió – La realidad de sus palabras me abrumaron.

- Oh - Lleve ambas manos tapándome mi boca. Logrando recordar.

Lo ocurrido en aquel claro junto a los Quileutes y la familia Cullen, no había sido conclusión de un perverso sueño. Había sido verdad, teniéndolo que afrontar en el peor momento de mi vida, y ese momento era ahorita.****Inhale aire al instante que lo exhalaba, trate de clamarme y de pensar claramente bien, dentro de lo que cavia pensar en estos momentos de preocupación. Me permití sentir mi cuerpo.

- Me siento diferente – Le susurre caminando hacia la ventana, admirando el hermoso paisaje – Yo.... No lo puedo explicar.

- Te ves diferente – Basto tan solo tres segundos para comprender el significado de sus palabras, girándome hacia él con gran velocidad, lo mire incrédula. Me apure a observar detenidamente la habitación y corrí hacia el único espejo que se encontraba en ella, a una velocidad inhumana.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…? – Mi voz se apago - ¡No! – Gruñí.

El gruñido salió de mi boca, al instante en que mire la nueva yo en el espejo. Mi cuerpo había cambiado a uno mejor, haciéndome mostrar mi esbelta figura como nunca antes vista. Mi rostro era en su total plenitud, era una escultura impresionante, cambiando cada centímetro de mi piel y haciéndome ver. Que nada de Kristen Stewart, quedaba. Nada.

- ¡No! – Chille de nuevo – ¡No puede ser!

Mi oído se agudizo pudiendo detectar a los Cullen venir por las escaleras. Pudiendo soportar todos los golpes, ruidos y parloteos de todas las personas que me rodeaban y las que no. Mientras sentía el ardor de mi garganta, cubrir todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Kristen? – Me pregunto mi amigo con cautela. Moví mi tenso cuerpo hacia él, deseando con toda mi vida, beber de él. Beber hasta matarlo.

- ¡Atrápenla! – Escuche el grito de Carlisle invadir la habitación. Al observar como Emmett y Edward me acorralaron. Nos gruñimos.

- No lo quieres matar – Susurro Edward.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada! – Le chille, sollozando sonoramente – No entiendes por lo que he pasado.

- Si lo entiendo – Lo mire a los ojos, pretendiendo encontrar mentira en ellos – Te entiendo, más de lo que imaginas – Me tomo de la mano.

- ¡No! – Retrocedí a su tacto – No me toques – Sisee impresionada. Impresionada de sentir como mi cuerpo se aptaba a mi nueva naturalidad.

- Solo tienes que escucharnos – Mire de donde provenía la voz. Alice, quien ahogo un gritito al observarme, su mirada cambio al puro horror.

- Kristen – Gruñí desde el fondo de mi pecho. Lo más fuerte que pude, al escuchar la voz de Bella. Ella era a la que menos quería ver.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Le grite en su cara. Mientras que por su rostro, se cubría de gruesas y dolorosas lagrimas. Mi cuerpo sintió su dolor.

- Duele – Mi pecho se sentía oprimido y siendo estrangulado. Lleve mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho, al momento en que Bella también lo hacía.

- Yo no quería que esto te pasara – Susurro. Tan bajo, que pensé que no lo escucharía. Sin embargo, sus palabras sonaron como si me las estuviera diciendo al oído.

- Pero paso – Solloce de nuevo, mientras agachaba mi rostro para mirar el suelo. Al instante, dos gotitas de agua salada, resbalaron por mi rostro.

- Ella no debería de estar llorando – La preocupada voz de Jasper me hizo mirar a toda la familia. El que había estado recargado en el marco de la puerta, se me había acercado inspeccionándome.

- Ella siente el dolor de Bella – Explico Carlisle – Si Bella llora, ella lo hará. Si Bella ríe, ella también será feliz. Por ambas.

- Soy vampiresa entonces – Les dije, sintiendo a Robert posarse junto a mi lado. ¡Yo era un vampiro como ellos! ¿Cómo debía tomarlo? Esto no era algo de este mundo, para mí y mi vida, esto era algo nuevo. Mi cuerpo cambio, mi perspectiva de ver la vida también había cambiado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Yo siendo una actriz, con una carrera por delante, con metas e ilusiones… Pero esto no debía de afectarme en absoluto. Había tanto en que pensar y tan poco tiempo – Un vampiro – Volví a susurrar grabándomelo en mi mente. Haciéndome creer, lo que ahora era.

-Eres una de nosotros – Alice me sonrió. Y yo solo pude asentir.

- ¿Qué pasara con los lobos? – Pregunte con temor. Apenas recordaba el tratado, y lo menos que quería en estos momentos. Era una pelea.

- Ellos están enterado de la situación y no pondrán pelea alguna – Me explico Emmett.

- ¿Cuánto duro mi trasformación? – Pregunte un poco más calmada, sintiendo curiosidad.

- Un día – Me apoye en Robert, quien me había sostenido al ver la impresión causada por aquella respuesta. ¡Un día!

- Tú no eres de este mundo. Tu transformación no es igual, ni sabemos porque sientes cosas que nosotros no sentimos – Explico Carlisle – Me imagino que más adelante, crearas nuevo dones. Yo me encargare de investigarlo – Me calmo escuchar eso ultimo.

- Ya veo – Suspire sabiendo que no me serviría de nada.

- Lo lamento – Esas palabras saliendo de si boca, me agarraron desprevenida – Perdón.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Le pregunte luego de mirarlo confundida.

- Yo fui el causante de esto – Seguí inspeccionando a Edward, sintiendo la verdad de sus palabras tocar ahora, mi frio y duro corazón.

- No te disculpes – Dije – Yo soy la que debe de dar disculpas – Sonreí a medias.

- ¡Kristen! – Casi caigo al suelo junto con Alice, que se había abalanzado sobre mí para ahogarme en un tremendo abrazo.

- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? – Les pregunte a todos.

- Tu amigo nos lo conto – Me respondió Rosalie.

- Espero que no te moleste – Me dijo Robert, pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

- Claro que no – Mi oído fácilmente escucho, como varias personas se dirigían hacia nosotros.

- Son la manada – Aviso Edward con un hilo de voz. Todos nos dirigimos a recibirlos.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto Emmett.

- Avisarnos de algo – La vos de Edward voz sonó seria y preocupada, preocupándonos a todos.

- Familia Cullen – Comenzó Jacob saliendo de entre los árboles. Con solo un pantalón rasgado por todos lados y el pecho al descubierto.

- Podrías habernos avisado – Comenzó Edward, con una voz dura como el acero.

- Lo siento – Contesto Jake – ¿Qué tiene de malo hablarlo aquí? – Pregunto.

- No es el momento – Le dijo Edward a Jacob en una voz tan baja, que Bella apenas la pudo oír.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que Jake nos mirase confundido.

- ¿No se los has contado ellos? – Inquirió Jacob con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. Mientras nos miraba a Bella, Robert y a mí. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

- Se los diré, cuando sea el momento – Contesto Edward con la voz calmada.

- ¿Por qué no se los has dicho? - Se enfrentaron el uno al otro en silencio durante un buen rato.

- Edward – Susurro Bella, con el semblante preocupado.

- ¡Ah! – El chillido de Alice nos hiso voltear a verla con preocupación. Siendo agarrada por Jasper, mientras miraba hacia la nada, su rostro estaba formado entre una mezcla de horror y espanto.

- ¿Alice? – La preocupada voz de Esme, se hizo escuchar.

- La visión – Contesto ella, mirando detenidamente a Edward y Jacob.

- Ellos vienen hacia nosotros – Mascullo Edward rendido.

- Hacia nosotros, solo con un propósito – Alice se acurruco en el pecho de Jasper, quien nos mando una ola de tranquilidad.

- Quieren acabar con Bella y Edward – Jacob no hizo otro movimiento, después de decir esas palabras. Solo se acato a observarnos. Junto a él, se encontraban cuatro enormes lobos.

- Nos quieren matar. Ellos nos quieren matar – Bella resolló con voz estrangulada.

- No pasa nada – Edward la apretó contra su pecho – No pasa nada. Nunca dejare que se te acerquen – Susurro tratando de calmarla.

- Vienen por nosotros – Escuche el rápido jadeo entrecortado de Bella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunte alarmada.

- **Los Reyes de la sombra** – Las palabras de Alice, me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

Mire fijamente cada rostro preocupado de la familia. Edward y Jacob se miraban mutuamente. Este último asintió, para luego correr bosque adentro y se escuchase un aullido de preocupación, enchinándome la piel.

Robert y yo tendríamos que actuar ¡Ahora! Lo peor es que no sabía como hacerlo.

*********************************************************

**El siguiente capitulo, comienza a narrar también Edward y Bella. Asi que me será un poquito más difícil de hacer la historia. Prometo ponerla el siguiente viernes. Ya que dentro de 12 días comienzo mis exámenes y no voy a poder casi actualizar.**

**Lo lamento tanto. Hare todo lo posible. Cuídense mucho y recuerden ponerme sus preguntas, yo con gusto se las responderé.**

**LOS ADOROS A TODOS**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen**

**XOXO.!***


	7. Vienen por nosotros

**Antes de todo, quisiera decir como siempre lo hago, que todos estos fantásticos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de darle una vida diferente en mi loca historia Jajaja.**

NOTA: Este capitulo lo hice para todos ustedes. Es para que sepan que es lo que pasa cuando Robert les platica a todos de donde proviene él y Kristen. Lo que piensan los Cullen y todo lo demás. Espero y les guste mucho. Lo hice no tan largo por que el siguiente es el más largo de todos y me voy a tardar mucho en hacerlo.

VOTO: Tengo que hacerlo, debido a que varios reviews pedían que Robert se transformara en vampiro y no sé si crear esa peticion, asi que quiero ver sus respuestas. ¿SE TRNSFORMA ROBERT EN VAMPIRO TAMBIEN? Si o no.

**GRACIAS A:**

_Julian de Yamiel: _**Si la transformación de Kristen fue muy inesperada, pero tuvo que pasar para que pudiera ayudar mejor a Bella. Y debido a la transformación de Robert no creo que pase. El se va a quedar como humano. Pero coméntame si quieres que se convierta ¿Si? Cuídate mucho y espero seguir viendo tus reviews.**

_Rosa Cullen: _**Responde con tu voto si quieres que Robert se convierta en Vampiro ok. Y muchas gracias por alegrarte que haya secuela de esta loquísima historia. Besos.**

_AnjuDark: _**Hola, wow me escribiste muchos reviews ¡Que padre! Muchas gracias por leer toda mi historia desde el comienzo. La verdad con tu comentario de que c asi era capaz de matar a Bella por qué no lo amaba, fue un poco raro la verdad, pero Edward actuó sin pensarlo, por eso se va a descubrir las adelante ya que Edward va a estar actuando un poco raro a veces ok. Y me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado muchísimo, agradezco de todo corazón tus reviews. Y por responder mi voto de las parejas de la historia también de lo agradezco. Cuídate mucho y besitos, nos vemos luego.**

_zUnAkO cUlLeN dE pAtTiNsOn: _**¡Amiga! Hellow aquí de new. Espero y que con este capitulo le entiendas al anterior. También espero con ansias tu historia y conste seré la primera en enterarme. Y suerte con tus trabajos semestrales, que yo también estoy con esos trabajos más los exámenes. ¡Qué flojera! Jajaja Cuidate muchísimo, espero ver como siempre, tu largote review que me alegran la vida al leerlos. Te mega aprecio mucho. Te me cuidas bye.**

_Celesti Ragazza: _**No estás loca solo porque te parecieron interesantes Reno, Yuta y Pauso. Si a eso se le llama loca, yo no quiero saber como estoy yo jaja. Y la verdad agarre a todos desprevenidos con la transformación de Kristen en vampiro, pero eso a la larga a va ayudar a todos, por eso la tuve que convertir jeje. Cuídate mucho y espero ver como siempre tus reviews que me alegran la vida. XOXO.**

_Maria Alice Cullen: _**Siempre que tengo nuevos reviews cuando actualizo busco el tuyo, se que siempre lo voy a encontrar aquí, puesto que siempre me firmas y eso me alegra muchísimo. Me da muchas ganas de actualizar más rápido el ver todos los reviews y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que estuvo muy inesperada la transformación de Kristen, pero asi tuvo que ser. Cuídate mucho y besitos.**

_Susana: _**No apareció tu correo no so mostro y a mí también me gustaría mucho platicar contigo, asi que les dejo a todas mi correo al final del capitulo ok. Y eso de los REYES DE L SOMBRA, mas adelante vas a saber lo que son y que le harán a los Cullen. También este capitulo lo hice para que supieran que paso mientras que Kristen estaba siendo convertida ok. Y la vez pasada todo se arreglo rápido porque tengo que apresurar un poquito la historia para que dé tiempo también de poner la secuela. Besitos y cualquier deuda yo te la contesto. Besitos y abrazos.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYARME. NO SERIA NADA SIN USTEDES.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Ahora si…**

**No queda más que… ¡A leer! XD**

**Disfrútenlo**

*********************************************

…**.Tu misión y la mia….**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

************************

Sexto Capitulo

"**Vienen por nosotros"**

**-…Bella POV…-**

Me sentía absolutamente inservible en esta apretada situación. ¿Cómo podría ayudar yo ahora? En nada. Clavada como una estúpida estatua. Me fui maldiciendo internamente mis obsesivos defectos: Mis agitada respiración. Mis piernas al flaquear en la fría y dura tierra. Los puños a mis costados, provocando un pequeño ruido. Aquellas lágrimas que salían a galones por mis ojos. Mi contorsionado rostro, envuelto en una mueca de dolor, confusión y horror. Eso y mucho más, al estar parada en un espejo.

Recordaba apenas, cuando Renée me contaba aquellos cuentos de tener gente en el mundo parecida a ti. Pero esto ya era pedir demasiado. Teniéndola enfrente mio era un gran peso encima de mis hombros. Solo de algo absolutamente estaba seguro.

_De Edward._

Aquel nombre era lo único que dictaba mi subconsciente. Su nombre tatuado para toda mi vida en mi corazón. Ese órgano tan apreciado para mí, me lo había arrebatado de un jalón, lastimándome en el intento, causando un fuerte dolor, que luego fue remplazado por una inmensa alegría. Total, desde que lo había visto, se lo había obsequiado en una pequeña cajita color carmín ¿Qué más daba que lo tuviera el por toda mi vida?

Mis vagos recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por mis ojos, parándose frenéticamente al escuchar mi voz. Proveniente de su boca.

- Es… Es… Esto es… Un… Un mal en… – Su voz se había quebrado al final de la oración, impidiéndola terminar.

- ¿Kristen? – La voz de él se hizo presente, haciéndome creer que de Edward se trataba. Mas mi decepción escapo de mi rostro. Robert era quien había estado todo este tiempo conmigo y no Edward. No mi Edward.

- ¿Ed… Edward te… te encuentras… bi… bien? – Las miradas se posaron rápidamente en mi persona. No pude reprimirme al preguntarle eso, estaba preocupada por el. Por su reacción y no pude calar mis ganas.

- Yo… - Los pasos temblorosos de **ella**, avanzaron hacia nosotros: Robert y yo. Pero fueron detenidos por su fuerte gruñido. Su gruñido.

- ¡No te muevas! – Abrí los ojos como plato y me permití volver a llorar… De nuevo. El grito y gruñido de Edward me habían hecho temblar de ira. Mi apaciguada respiración, se volvió agitada del dolor. Mi cuerpo se sintió apretado contra dos paredes y mis lágrimas resbalaron hasta caer. Mis ojos miraron siempre hacia abajo derrotada.

- Edward cálmate – Alice.

- Emmett… Jasper –Carlisle los mando a situarse a los costados de Edward, sosteniéndolo con una fuerza brutal. Sentí la fría brisa golpear mi rojo rostro, aun con la mirada caída.

- Camina – El aliento fresco de Robert pego a mi cuello. Mire de reojo como alguien se posaba a mi lado izquierdo. **Ella.**

- ¡Suéltenme! – Cerré los ojos a todo lo que pude. Y me limite a imaginarme todo en mi mente. Edward gritando por ella, peleando por ella. El dolor me consumía poco a poco, y eso era lo peor que había imaginado en toda mi vida. Siempre me logre pensar que todo sería feliz de ahora en adelante, que viviríamos a toda la eternidad, juntos los dos.

Soltándose de Emmett y Jasper. Corrió hacia Robert, mientras lo observaba con horror.

- ¡Edward! – Chillo Alice mirando hacia la nada - ¡No Edward!

Abrí mis ojos inundándome del terror y miedo que todos vivíamos. Rosalie y Carlisle gruñéndole a Edward y viceversa. Preparándose para el ataque, la emboscada.

- ¡NO EDWARD NO!

Todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido.

_Alice siendo agarrada por Jasper._

_Esme es un estado de tristeza pura. _

_Rosalie siendo agarrada por Emmett, luego de salir volando a causad de Edward._

_Carlisle tirado junto a un árbol partido a la mitad._

_YO EN EL CAMINO DE EDWARD._

_Quien corría a toda velocidad hacia Robert con sus colmillos preparados para la matanza. _

_YO EN EL CAMINO DE EDWARD ¿Acaso se permitiría matarme?_

- No lo permitiré – Su voz me dejo atónica. Al tiempo en que sentía como dos brazos me empujaban muy fuerte haciéndome tambalear unos cuantos pasos, me logre recargar en el tronco de un árbol.

- ¡Kirsten! – Escuche el sofocado grito de Robert al decir su nombre.

- ¡AH! – Como su hubiese sentido que fuera mi grito. Sentí dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Escuché el rápido jadeo entrecortado del aire saliendo entre mis labios, pero no pude evitarlo. Parecía como si el bosque temblara, como si hubiera un terremoto, pero yo sabía que era solo mi propio temblor el que causaba la ilusión.

- ¡Edward para! – Grito Carlisle.

- ¡Edward! – Chillaba Alice - ¡Para si no la mataras! – Los voltie a ver tan rápido que mi cuello trono al hacerlo. Sin embargo ese pequeño dolor, no era nada comparado con lo que mi cuerpo sufría en estos momentos. Caí arrodillada a la fría tierra, no pidiéndome sostener mas en pie. _La estaba mordiendo._

- ¡Ah! – Su grito me desgarraba por dentro - ¡Duele! – Mis ojos seguían abiertos de par en par y mi corazón se desbocaba por lo acelerado que estaba. Su silueta tirada y la de Edward encima de ella, me mantenían en un estado de invernación. La había mordido. Lo había hecho… La había mordido.

- ¡Rosalie sostenla! – Mis sollozos de hicieron más acelerados y mis manos temblaban. Al momento en que observaba detenidamente él como Rosalie la agarraba por las manos y piernas, para evitar más daños en su cuerpo.

Era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Estúpido, suéltala! – Me fije en Robert que parecía estar igual o peor que yo. Edward lo miro al instante en que de su labio inferior rodaba un hilo de sangre. **La sangre de ella.**

- ¡No peleen! – **Ella **se sumió en la obscuridad, después de haber caído desmayada. La mire detenidamente.

La había mordido. Lo había hecho.

No sabía lo que era más doloroso. El fracaso de saber que había mordido a otra mujer y no a mí. O el dolor que sentía ella en este momento y que compartía conmigo. Mas lo único que era evidente era, el que **Ella** seria vampiro en menos de 3 días. Los que yo rogué por ser, durante dos años. Y ella lo había logrado en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

- No – Fue mi primera palabra luego de aquel tormentoso momento. Me mire a mi misma con mis rodillas flexionadas y pegadas a mi pecho, siendo agarradas por mis dos manos ¿Ansiaba su sangre al igual que la mia acaso?

- ¿Bella? – Emmett se coloco a mi lado y alcé la vista hacia él – Ya todo paso – Empecé tomando bocanadas de aire antes de que mis pulmones se quedaran sin él. Solté un poco el fuerte agarre entre mis dos piernas y me calme solo un poco. Solo un poco al momento en que me pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

- Lo lamentamos Bella – La voz de Alice pego directamente a mis oídos.

- No quería hacerlo, yo no… lo quería – Me concedí un instante para asimilarlo, asumirlo y dejarlo asentado de forma definitiva – Yo… - Pero lo interrumpí.

- Pero lo hiciste Edward y eso no cambia las cosas – Susurre ahogando otro sollozo que luchaba por salir.

- Yo no quería hacerlo ¡Demonios lo lamento! – Se acerco hacia mí con pasos decididos y en mi lugar me tense. Emmett lo noto.

- ¡La mordiste! – Grite - ¡Tan siquiera déjame razonarlo bien! Acabas de morder a una chica idéntica a mi ¡Idéntica! Y luego un perdón lo sanara todo ¿Sabes que pasara ahora que la has mordido? ¿Yo donde quedo? ¿No pensaste en mí al morderla? Por dios Edward, eres su creador de ella. Ahora van a compartir un fuerte lazo – Explote y luego tape mi rostro con ambas manos, no aguantando las lagrimas.

- Te ayudo – Me pare con ayuda de Emmett, ya que mis piernas se habían quedado entumidas. Trate de comenzar a caminar, pero al instante tropecé con mis propios pies. Sentí sus dos brazos abrasarse a mi cintura, sosteniéndome fuertemente contra él.

- Fue mi culpa – Me susurro y pude sentir su aliento erizar mi piel. No me moleste en alejarlo, no lo resistiríamos ambos.

- Eres un… - No aguante y me tire a sus brazos. Sentía sus dedos viajar por toda mi espalda y los míos apretar en unos fuertes puños su playera. Al momento en que la mojaba a causa de las lagrimas – bobo.

- Si lo soy – Me susurro en mi oído.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la… mordiste y no a mi? – Le pregunte con el dolor marcando cada palabra.

- Nunca pensé el morderla, tenía planeado salvarla como anteriormente lo hice contigo. Pero su sangre es igual de atrayente que la tuya – Me tense y pareció notarlo – Tranquila, luego supe que tú eras mi Bella, siempre lo serás.

- Me asustaste mucho – Hundí mi rostro en su pecho de nuevo.

- Necesitamos regresar – Alice había tenido otra visión – Tienen problemas con su trasformación.

- Va terminar como vampiro – Susurre.

- Carlisle vio que moriría por la poca sangre que le quedaba, Asi que decidió convertirla, bueno Edward la convirtió solo queda esperar – Asentí un poco aturdida por la información. Me deje caer en brazos de Edward y partimos rumbo a la casa.

***************

- Carlisle ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Edward conmigo aun en brazos, al momento en que entrabamos con Alice y Emmett flanqueándonos.

-Su transformación a comenzado – Nos aviso – Lamentamos lo ocurrido hace rato Bella.

- ¡Oh hija! Lo siento tanto – La consoladora voz de Esme me hizo sonreírle y responderle el cariño con un abrazo, luego de que Edward me depositara en el sillón de cuero.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí? – Voltie hacia Edward que se encontraba tenso y parado en medio de la amplia sala. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros como el carbón por la furia que le ocasionaba ver a Robert.

- ¡No lo lastimes! – Me pare rápidamente del sillón y corrí interponiéndome entre ellos dos. Lo que menos quería ahora era una pelea.

- ¿Lo estas defendiendo? – Puse los ojos en blanco ante su pregunta.

- Si ¿Algún problema con defenderlo? - Bufe – Te recuerdo que en estos últimos días andabas con otra que no era yo ¿Y quién andaba conmigo? El – Respondí poniendo mis manos en la cadera.

- Si es verdad – Susurro derrotado – Lo lamento.

- Robert nos va a explicar porque el parecido con Edward y Bella – Esa aclaración por parte de Carlisle me tomo desprevenida y lo mire vacilante ¿Eso era verdad?

- Sera mejor que tomen asiento, es una historia muy larga – Nos aconsejo.

- Si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos toda una eternidad para escucharla – La broma de Emmett nos saco unas cuantas risitas.

- Puedes comenzar – Al hablar Jasper, me acomode rápidamente en el regazo de Edward y me prepare para escuchar atentamente.

- Kirsten y yo no somos de este mundo. Nosotros somos actores y protagonizamos la saga de películas de la autora Stephenie Meyer que cuenta con cinco libros.

- Libros ¿Convertidos en películas? – Cuestiono Rosalie confundida.

- Si – Continuo – Esa saga trata de ustedes, la familia Cullen al descubierto – Todos nos quedamos como estatuas. Sin respirar y sumamente sorprendidos – No se preocupen, son solo fantasías, en nuestro mundo no existen seres como ustedes. Antes de llegar aquí, no encontrábamos rumbo a las grabaciones de la tercera película y nos vimos envueltos con una anciana en medio del camino, que nos dijo unas raras palabras y luego estábamos aquí.

- Sorprendente – Comento Carlisle sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Lo único que queremos es regresar a nuestro mundo. De dónde venimos, pero desconocemos el camino – Nos encontrábamos expectante y fascinados al mismo tiempo. Esta era una historia algo imposible de creer, pero el parecido entre nosotros era algo evidente.

- Cuenten con nosotros – Sonreímos al escuchar el comentario de Alice.

- Gracias ¿Podría ir con ella un rato? – Miramos a Carlisle en espera de la respuesta.

- Claro, pero no por mucho tiempo – Vi a Robert subir por las escaleras, ansioso de ver a su amiga. Sonreí.

- ¿Te parece guapo? – Esas palabras salir de la boca de Edward me sorprendió un poco. Lo mire incrédula.

- ¿Estas celoso? – Pregunte son una risita jugar en mis labios.

- Si – Ser encogió de hombros – No quiero que mi novia se valla con mi gemelo perdido encontrado ahora.

- ¡Edward! – Carcajee – Eso es imposible tonto – Lo abrace cariñosamente.

- Solo decía, más vale prevenir ¿No crees? – Asentí tontamente al mirar aquella sonrisa tan perfecta en sus labios. Mi sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo va a transcurrir el transformación de **ella** Carlisle? – Esa pregunta por parte de Jasper, nos izo detener nuestra plática para prestar atención a la respuesta.

- Va a durar menos de los tres días – Tenia puesta una mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo – No sé muy bien como transcurrirá.

- Me imagino que no será igual que un vampiro normal – Era lo que pensaba. Carlisle me miro convincente y asintió estando de acuerdo conmigo, al instante que Edward me acercaba más hacia él.

- ¡Al fin estamos tranquilos! – Festejo Emmett.

- Yo no diría eso. Tenemos que regresar a estos dos a su mundo – Mire a Rosalie que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

- Alice… - Mire a Edward al sentirlo tensarse en su lugar y escuche claramente como algo se rompía en la planta de arriba.

- Robert – Susurre con miedo.

- ¡Se ha despertado! – Todos salieron disparados hacia las escaleras. Dejando a Edward conmigo a lo último. Odiaba ser humana en estos momentos.

- ¡Atrápenla! – Escuche el grito de Carlisle, al momento en que entraba a la habitación con miedo.

- No lo quieres matar – El susurro de Edward izo que me recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada! –**Ella **se encontraba sollozando sonoramente – No entiendes por lo que he pasado.

- Si lo entiendo – Edward camino lentamente hacia ella – Te entiendo, más de lo que imaginas – La tomo de la mano y por un segundo pensé que esto había acabado.

- ¡No! – Retrocedió a su tacto - No me toques – Siseo con odio y miedo. Se encontraba temblando por todo su cuerpo, haciéndome temblar a mí también.

- Solo tienes que escucharnos – Alice ahogo un grito al observarla con horror.

- Kristen – Dije su nombre con cautela y cuidado. La observe como me dirigía esa mirada de terror que espantaría a cualquiera.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Me grito en cara haciéndome dar un brinquito por causa del miedo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de gruesas lágrimas. ¡Estaba llorando!

- Duele – Coloque mi mano en mi pecho y respire agitadamente. Dolía, mi pecho dolía demasiado, parecía estar siendo estrangulado.

- Yo no quería que esto te pasara – Susurre con las lagrimas invadir mis ojos también.

- Pero paso – Solloce de nuevo, mientras agachaba el rostro para mirar el suelo.

- Ella no debería de estar llorando – La preocupada voz de Jasper me hizo mirar a toda la familia.

- Ella siente el dolor de Bella – Explico Carlisle – Si Bella llora, ella lo hará. Si Bella ríe, ella también será feliz. Por ambas – Abril los ojos como plato.

- Soy vampiresa entonces – Parecía esta asimilándolo – Un vampiro – Volvió a susurrar. Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte de la habitación, sus manos las tenia entrelazadas y jugando con ellas una y otra vez.

-Eres una de nosotros – Alice le sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasara con los lobos? – Pregunto con miedo en sus ojos. Sabía que ambas no queríamos problemas con nadie.

- Ellos están enterado de la situación y no pondrán pelea alguna – Explico Emmett.

- ¿Cuánto duro mi trasformación? – Pregunto calmando su respiración.

- Un día – Se apoyo en Robert y yo en Edward.

- Tú no eres de este mundo. Tu transformación no es igual, ni sabemos porque sientes cosas que nosotros no sentimos – Explico Carlisle – Me imagino que más adelante, crearas nuevo dones. Yo me encargare de investigarlo.

- Ya veo – Suspiro dedicándome una corta mirada.

- Lo lamento – Mire de reojo a Edward. – Perdón.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Le pregunto Kristen confundida.

- Yo fui el causante de esto – Seguí inspeccionando a Edward, sintiendo la verdad de sus palabras hacer resultado en ella.

- No te disculpes – Dijo – Yo soy la que debe de dar disculpas – Sonrío a medias.

- ¡Kristen! – Alice se abalanzo a ella con un fuerte abrazo. Eso nos izo reír a todos.

- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? – Nos pregunto asombrada.

- Tu amigo nos lo conto – Hablo Rosalie con su voz un poco mas cariñosa de lo normal.

- Espero que no te moleste – Le dijo Robert, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, los dos se sonrieron

- Claro que no – La tensión cambio rápidamente y todos se pusieron como una estatua, como tratando de escuchar algo.

- Son la manada – Aviso Edward con un hilo de voz. Baje en brazos de Edward a recibirlos.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto Emmett.

- Avisarnos de algo – La vos de Edward voz sonó seria y preocupada, preocupándonos a todos. Sabía que algo venia.

- Familia Cullen – Comenzó Jacob saliendo de entre los árboles. Con solo un pantalón rasgado por todos lados y el pecho al descubierto. Sus facciones se veían furiosas y toscas, cualquier rasgo de mi querido amigo había desaparecido.

- Podrías habernos avisado – Comenzó Edward, con una voz dura como el acero.

- Lo siento – Contesto Jake – ¿Qué tiene de malo hablarlo aquí? – Pregunto dedicándome una sonrisa.

- No es el momento – Le dijo Edward a Jacob en una voz tan baja, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo con mi oído para poder escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntamos Kristen y yo al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que Jake nos mirase confundido.

- ¿No se los has contado ellos? – Inquirió Jacob con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. Mientras nos miraba a Kristen, Robert y a mí. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

- Se los diré, cuando sea el momento – Contesto Edward con la voz calmada.

- ¿Por qué no se los has dicho? - Se enfrentaron el uno al otro en silencio durante un buen rato.

- Edward – Susurre con el semblante preocupado.

- ¡Ah! – El chillido de Alice nos hiso voltear a verla con preocupación. Siendo agarrada por Jasper, mientras miraba hacia la nada, su rostro estaba formado entre una mezcla de horror y espanto. Había tenido otra de sus visiones y no una muy bonita.

- ¿Alice? – Esme estaba siendo agarrada por Carlisle. Quien mantenía una charla mentalmente con Edward.

- La visión – Contesto ella, mirando detenidamente a Edward y Jacob.

- Ellos vienen hacia nosotros – Mascullo Edward rendido. En ese momento sentí su mano, posarse en mi cintura fuertemente.

- Hacia nosotros, solo con un propósito – Alice se acurruco en el pecho de Jasper, quien nos mando una ola de tranquilidad.

- Quieren acabar con Bella y Edward – Jacob no hizo otro movimiento, después de decir esas palabras. Solo se acato a observarnos. Junto a él, se encontraban cuatro enormes lobos.

- Nos quieren matar. Ellos nos quieren matar – Mi resolló con voz estrangulada y mente no se percataba de contar cuantos problemas había tenido hasta ahora, había perdido la cuenta.

- No pasa nada – Edward me apretó contra su pecho – No pasa nada. Nunca dejare que se te acerquen – Susurro tratando de calmarme. Los cual era imposible a estos grados de mi ataque de nervios.

- Vienen por nosotros – Jadee con mi voz entrecortada. Las lágrimas lucharon por salir otra vez, por quinta vez hoy. Me permití hacerlo.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Kristen alarmada.

- **Los Reyes de la sombra** – Las palabras de Alice me asustaron aun más.

Mire fijamente cada rostro preocupado de la familia. Edward y Jacob se miraban mutuamente. Este último luego de un saludo de mano, se interno en el bosque junto con los demás lobos. Para luego escuchar un aullido lleno de preocupación y miedo.

Me preocupaban todos y todas. Me asustaba cualquier suceso que se pudiera llevar causándole dolor a alguien, me asustaba que Edward no estuviese conmigo toda mi vida. Me asustaba lo que le pudiese pasar a alguien, la angustia, la preocupación de todo esto.

¿Es que acaso nunca se iba a acabar todo esto?

************************************************

**Espero y les haya gustado muchísimo este capitulo. El siguiente viernes o sábado pongo actualizo. Con mucho trabajo lo hare ahora que vienen mis exámenes de segundo parcial ok. **

**Aquí les dejo mi correro solo que quítenle los espacios: **

**rubi _ yess _ 95 ****Hotmail . com**

**Cuídense muchote.**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen.**

**XOXO.!***


	8. Nota de Autor

LO LAMENTO.!!!

* * *

Enserio no se como pedirles perdón… Me siento terrible, pero estaba a punto de no continuar esta loca historia.

Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, pero procurare hacerme tiempo para escribirla, mis tareas, exposiciones, exámenes y demás no me dejan continuarla.

Que me lean las historias y que me pongan reviews es lo que mas feliz me hace, pagare mi ausencia colocando los capitulos mas seguidos. Se que me quede en la mejor parte asi que los recompensare.

Cuidense mucho.

Los adoro.!!*

Atee.

Yess Twilight Cullen


End file.
